


Fall Holidays

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business is booming, Complete, F/M, Happy New Year!, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas, It's getting cold(er), Konoha - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, Rejection is a bummer, Students, Sweater weather, businesspeople, drink coffee while reading?, everyone drinks coffee, everyone is awesome (and so are you!), it's fall!, let's decorate for holidays, people are gossips, people may play hard to get, small businesses rock, snow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: It's autumn (fall) in Konoha! Follow a real-time story to see what happens in and around a new small business in the city, its staff, and customers.Also known as - Iruka and Kakashi meet and it's a bit touch and go. Kurenai and Asuma are expecting a baby! Tenzo wants to help Kakashi. Gai will probably cry and exercise at one or more points, maybe doing both at the same time. Anko is a lousy friend at times, but hey, she's a busy person. Deidara is a good guy and artsy. The rookie 9 are college students.





	1. October 14th

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head in August while I was writing more shinobi-world stories and would not leave. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> It's a real-time story with about two updates a week! Chapter titles will be calendar dates so everyone can follow along.
> 
> For the sake of this story, Konoha has four seasons and we're in autumn/fall with dropping temperatures, heading into a cold winter.
> 
> Additional tags, characters, and relationships to be added in the general info area...no spoilers!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

“Coffee?” Kurenai asked, peeking into Kakashi’s office.

He shook his head. “I don’t know, I have a lot to do,” motioning to his desk.

“Baby wants coffee,” she said, holding her slight baby bump.

“You should stop calling me pet names, Asuma will get jealous,” Genma snickered, leaning against the doorframe. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

“You coming?” Genma asked.

Before Kakashi could answer, he interrupted. “There’s a new place, they’ve got some deals this week or something. Couldn’t hurt.” 

Genma shrugged, and Kakashi shrugged back.

“I guess.”

__________

They headed downstairs of their office building and two blocks over. A small coffee shop had in fact popped up, Hidden Leaf Coffee. There was a comfortable number of people inside, and they joined the small queue. They made small talk amongst themselves and looked over the menu.

As they neared, Kurenai dug in her purse and passed out coupons to each of them. Kakashi took his and looked it over. It read:

“Hi neighbor! Come join us for our grand opening! One free cookie with purchase of any beverage. Can’t wait to meet you!”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Is this for real?”

“Why not?” Kurenai said. “Free cookies, it’s nice. Everyone loves cookies!”

Before he could answer, they moved up to the counter. Genma ordered first and paid, passing his coupon and receiving his cookie. Kurenai followed suit. Kakashi moved up. He noted the barista, a few years younger than him. Warm skin and brown hair tone, pulled into a high ponytail. A scar cut across his nose but the man didn’t seem to mind.

“Hi! What can I get you?”

“Black coffee, medium.”

“Sure thing. I’ll take that coupon, too,” the barista said, looking at his hand.

Kakashi followed his gaze down. “Oh, no, I’m good.”

The barista quirked an eyebrow at him. 

He shrugged. “I don’t really eat sweets.”

The barista shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

As their group of three were last in line, for now, they watched the same barista make their drinks, as a blond man worked near him behind the counter.

The brunette barista passed their drinks over.

“Did you change your mind about that cookie?” he asked Kakashi.

“No,” he said flatly.

“I’ll take it,” Kurenai chimed in. “Baby likes cookies,” she said, rubbing her baby bump.

The barista gave her a warm smile and left for a moment, passing her a small bag. “Here’s his cookie, plus an extra. Can’t deny baby!”

She returned the smile and thanked him.

“By the way, feel free to sign up for our rewards cards, the basic ‘buy ten drinks get one free,’ ” the barista said, and Genma and Kurenai grabbed one each and had them stamped.

“And you?” Kakashi was asked, but he shrugged and didn’t accept one.

The three of them left.

“Nice place,” Kurenai said, and Genma agreed.

“He put a sticker on my cup?” Genma said curiously.

They looked, and sure enough, he had a Halloween-themed sticker, a candy corn. Kurenai squealed and looked at hers, a cartoony scary doll head. They looked at Kakashi’s, a ghost. He shrugged.

“Waste of time and money.”

____________

Back at the coffee shop, Deidara turned to Iruka. 

“Nice first week of business, hn?”

Iruka smiled as he wiped down the counter. “Definitely!”

(This is a super short chapter, I know, but the rest will all be much longer!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PS I know another Iruka-Kakashi coffee story was just published on here, and I promise promise promise I am not trying to crash their party. I legit have been working on this for a few weeks as I wanted to have it start in mid-October and wanted to get a good number of chapters written in advance).


	2. October 18th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi thought nothing further of the coffee shop or its little quirks until his kohai invited him out for coffee a few days later. To his surprise, he found himself at the same shop. He questioned his associate about it, who shrugged.

“I have a coupon, senpai,” Tenzo said.

Kakashi sighed. This place and its damn coupons!

They entered and made small talk while waiting in line. The same barista was behind the counter and took Tenzo’s order, passing him a cookie.

He seemed surprised to see Kakashi but didn’t comment, not immediately at least.

“Black coffee, medium.”

“Have you changed your mind about the free cookie?” the man asked him.

Kakashi pursed his lips and could feel Tenzo’s eyes on him. “No?”

The other man shrugged. “Didn’t hurt to ask.” He paused. “I remembered your hair,” he commented off handedly. “Not many pass on cookies, and certainly not free cookies. But, to each their own.”

Kakashi moved down the counter to wait for his drink with Tenzo. Was it his imagination or did the barista steal glances at him? He was tempted to do the same but didn’t want to risk being caught spying on the person spying on him.

As they walked back to work, he looked down at his cup.

A garish sparkly pumpkin grinned back at him.

He sighed. He was in no rush to return for coffee there.

_________

As Tenzo and Kakashi left, three young college-age women entered. They were hard to miss, as one was blond, one was pink-haired, and one was a dark blue, almost black haired.

They greeted the men behind the counter. 

“Hi!” the pink-haired one spoke. “We’re students from Konoha University, we saw an ad for help wanted and thought we’d apply!”

“Great, Naruto thought it would work! I’m Iruka, this is Deidara.”

“I’m Sakura,” the same young woman spoke. “And this is Ino, and Hinata.” The other women greeted them.

Iruka led them to a table and they talked for a short period of time, filling out applications and comparing schedules.

“Let’s try this and see how it is. We just opened but all the help will be great.”

“And part-time is perfect for us, we’re pretty busy at school ourselves,” Ino said

“Y-you’re sure it’s ok we don’t have coffee experience?” Hinata asked.

“Sure, no problem!” Iruka said. “Deidara and I will handle that until we get you all up to speed, and at least one or both of us will always be here.”


	3. October 23rd

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi’s resolve to not return to Hidden Leaf Coffee any time soon was broken, by Kurenai and her damn baby, he grumbled to himself as he again waited in line.

When Kurenai and Raidou had intercepted him in the lobby to ask if he wanted coffee, he hadn’t thought to ask where they were going. As they neared, he started to back off.

“Maa, I think I’ll pass.”

Kurenai frowned at him. “Why?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Just not my thing. It’s too….” He took a hand out of a pocket and waved it loosely. “Too…blah.”

“The coffee is?” Raidou asked. “I haven’t been yet.”

Kurenai rolled her eyes. “The coffee is great, he’s just being cranky.” She rubbed her baby bump. “Baby wants their cookies, so I’m going!”

Kakashi sighed when they were inside.

“Ooh, they’ve added decorations for Halloween!” Kurenai said. They neared the front of the line.

“I love what you’ve done,” she told the barista. Same one as usual, Kakashi noted. Didn’t this guy have a life?

“Thanks!” The barista gave her a huge grin, and Kakashi felt something in him…jump. “It adds a little something, don’t you think? Though, Deidara over there,” the barista nodded to the blond working with him, “had the vision and put it together. He’s one of those super creative types.”

The barista took their orders and they moved down the counter to wait. While he was making their drinks, he motioned to a display. 

“If you’re interested, we’re doing one of those cliché ‘guess the number of candy corns in a jar’ games. Write down your name, phone number, and guess, and on Halloween we’ll call the winner.”

Kurenai and Raidou gleefully submitted theirs. Raidou attempted to pass Kakashi pen and paper but he passed.

“I’m good,” he said, sighing.

Only Kakashi was surprised to see this time his coffee had a goblin sticker on it.

“Sure fits you,” Kurenai laughed.

_________

Back in his office, Kakashi stared at the sticker.

The barista was cute, he’ll give him that. And had a…snarky…sense of humor. 

A hint of a smile flickered across his face.

Until he shrugged and shook his head.

This was all a bit juvenile, really. Halloween decorations, stickers, making coffee for a living, at his age?

“I need to get back to work,” he muttered to himself. “No more distractions.”

_________

Deidara and Iruka took advantage of the mid-afternoon slump to catch a break and sat with their own coffees at a table in the shop. Hinata was manning the counter, and could call on them if it got crazy.

“Not a bad first two weeks, hn?” 

Iruka smiled over his cup. “I’d say so. The coupons have definitely helped.” He furrowed his brow. “They should be stopping soon, though, so that will be a big clue.”

“We’ll be fine, no doubt.”

They fell into silence for a moment.

Iruka sighed.

“Sometimes I see the way people look at us, at me, with, I don’t know…pity?”

“Hn?”

“I don’t know….I think people just look at me and see ‘just a barista,’ like, a guy who doesn’t have his shit together at my age.”

Deidara studied him. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose. “I don’t know. I didn’t see it that way until Mizuki said something. He told me I shouldn’t have opened this, shouldn’t be ‘just a coffee boy’ at my age, that it’s a pipe dream and silly and when will I get my shit together.” Iruka ended in a small voice and studied the table.

“Hn.” Deidara paused. “If people think that way, they’re the ones who don’t have their shit together. People love coffee, and people love the people who make it, or everyone would make their own damn coffee. And Mizuki’s an ass. I don’t know why you’re friends with him.”

Iruka gave him a small smile. “I know, right?” He sighed. “I should really not hang out with him.”

Deidara paused, then changed the conversation.

“We got a lucky break getting part time help so soon, especially with the holidays coming up.”

Iruka looked at Hinata, who seemed to be both confident and nervous being at the counter alone. This was a slow time of day and seemed to be a good speed for her to be on her own for a bit.

“True, and maybe they’ll lead more Konoha U students here. That would be pretty good,” Iruka said, swirling his cup.

“Believe it!” a voice said from behind him.

“Naruto!” Iruka shouted, standing to hug his favorite blond. Well, tied for favorite, as Deidara was right there…

Deidara greeted the younger man and Naruto sat down with them.

“The shop looks great, even better than last time I saw it!”

Iruka ruffled Naruto’s hair. “That was like, what, two days ago?”

“So?” Naruto said, stealing Iruka’s cup and drinking from it. “Still looks good.” His gaze wandered around.

“You know I’m always available to help out too, if you need anyone. Paid or unpaid.”

“Thanks, Naruto,” Iruka said. “We have three part time people, but I’ll definitely keep you in mind. And worst case I’d pay you in ramen.”

Naruto grinned. “Deal!”

Deidara excused himself and Iruka sat talking with Naruto.

At the counter, Hinata stole glances at Naruto.

“Who…who’s t-that?” she asked Deidara, who had returned to the work station.

“Hn?” He followed her gaze. “Oh. Naruto. He’s practically like a brother to Iruka.” He pulled out cups to stack. “He goes to Konoha U too, maybe you’ve seen him around?”

He watched pale cheeks blush slightly.

“N-no, I don’t t-think so.”

Deidara’s lips quirked. “Hn.”

____________

“I should be getting back to work,” Iruka said a short time later. “Good seeing you, Naruto.”

“You too, Iruka!” Naruto paused. “Hey,” he called, and Iruka turned to him.

“I’m glad you did this,” Naruto said, motioning to the shop. “Opening up your own business. I know it’s something you wanted to do for a while now.”

Iruka smiled and ruffled his hair. “Thanks. And yeah, ‘Umino Iruka, small business owner!’ Never thought I’d really see the day.”

He paused. “You up to anything big today? Lots of studying, I hope.”

Naruto stuck out his tongue. “Actually, yes. My lab partner is meeting me here any minute now actually, we have to work on a presentation together.”

At those words, a solemn looking man around Naruto’s age entered the shop.

“Sasuke! Over here!” Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Don’t be rude, teme. Not everyone wants you to murder their eardrums.”

“Whatever, dobe.”

Iruka shook his head. “I’ll leave you to it, then.” He passed Hinata, who was leaving at the end of her shift, and bade her goodbye.

She stole one last glance at Naruto before leaving, meeting Ino and Sakura outside a plant store a few stores down from Hidden Leaf Coffee.

“Why do you both have that look on your faces?” she asked them. They were practically swooning.

“We just saw the hottest guy. Ever,” Ino said.

Sakura sighed. “The hair, the skin, the face. Perfect. In every way.

“Where?” Hinata asked.

“It looked like he went into Iruka’s shop, but it looked like there weren’t a lot of people, so we didn’t want to go in ourselves,” Ino said. 

“Let’s do a quick walk past and see if he’s still there,” Sakura suggested, and Ino agreed.

Hinata followed, afraid for a minute they were talking about Naruto.

She was relieved when they pointed out the raven haired man sitting with Naruto.

“Him, isn’t he dreamy!” Sakura said.

“I wonder who he is?” Ino sighed.

“I think I heard his name is Sasuke, or something like that. Naruto’s friend,” Hinata said.

“Naruto?”

“Yeah, a close friend or something of Iruka. He goes to Konoha U, I think his friend does too.”

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks. “Let’s keep this to ourselves, and see if we can get Naruto and his friend back into the shop more!”  



	4. October 31st

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

It was Halloween, and Kakashi shook his head at all the usually sane adults dressed up or wearing some garish accessory today on his way to and at work. Someone was dressed like a bee. A café had their staff dressed like they were at a disco. His apartment building’s security desk had a large carved pumpkin on display.

At work, it was no better. Genma and Raidou decided to dress like spies. Kurenai put on devil horns. Anko walked around with a stuffed boa draped over her. Tenzo, even Tenzo, had on a Halloween tie.

And Gai, well, he took the cake. Two words. Green spandex. And only green spandex.

Kakashi took the first opportunity to leave work just to avoid running into him for the umpteenth time. He didn’t think he would get that visual out of his head anytime soon.

Yet, being at Hidden Leaf Coffee and all its Halloween goodness, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. If it was a trade between that and spandexed Gai….he wasn’t sure which was worse.

“Seriously, why do we end up here so often?” he muttered.

“Because it’s close, has better prices than most places, and it’s cute,” Kurenai said, adjusting her devil horns.

“It’s also nice to support small businesses,” Tenzo said, and Kakashi glared at him. Tenzo turned away.

“I’m also hoping to meet my future husband here,” Anko said, looking around. Her coworkers stared at her. She shrugged. “What? It’s a cute coffee shop in a busy area of a large city. This is, like, every romcom’s setting.”

“The guys who work here are pretty cute,” Kurenai said. “I still have my Asuma-honey, but they’re nice to look at.”

Anko tried to peer around her, stroking the stuffed snake wrapped around herself. “I can’t see, there’s too many people,” she whined. “My friend opened a coffee shop somewhere in the city, actually, I should really find out where.”

“You’re kind of a terrible friend,” Kakashi interjected.

Anko sighed. “I know. I’m just not good with things like that when I travel so much for our work like I have been.” Her phone rang. “Speak of the devil,” she said. “The boss.” She answered. “Hi, one sec, sorry.” She passed some money to Kurenai. “Can you get me coffee?” Kurenai nodded.

“Thanks, I’ll see you guys back at the office.” Anko turned and left, resuming her conversation with her boss on her way.

They moved up the line.

“Oh look! Everyone here is dressed up,” Kurenai said, pointing to the shop staff. Kakashi looked, and sighed.

When they got to the front, Kurenai engaged the brunette barista in small talk.

“You guys all look great!” she said.

The man smiled warmly. “Thanks! I like your horns.” Kurenai smiled.

“I like your ears,” she said, motioning to the man’s dog ears.

“Thanks! Hinata got them for me,” the man said, and Kurenai, Tenzo, and Kakashi looked at the other staff.

“Oh!” the man said, and began pointing out people. “That’s Hinata, she’s the one dressed like a cat. The bell is a bit annoying at times but it’s real effort, so I can’t fault her. Deidara is the one dressed like an artist, he’s so creative. Sakura is the one in a doctor’s coat, she wants to go to med school. And Ino is supposed to be a psychic, she says her whole family can read minds. Not sure I believe her, but who knows?”

“Aww, that’s so fun!” Kurenai said. “I don’t think we’ve actually introduced ourselves. I’m Kurenai, this is Tenzo, and that’s Kakashi.”

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Iruka.”

“Well, we’ll be seeing you next time, Iruka!” Kurenai said, and Tenzo nodded.

As they walked back, they stopped in a store so Kurenai could buy more candy to give out that night.

“So, Iruka,” Tenzo said quietly, while they stood off to the side of the line Kurenai was in.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

“He’s friendly. Easy on the eyes. And he dressed like a dog.” A pause. “You like dogs.”

Kakashi sighed. “What are you getting at, kohai?”

“Perhaps it’s a sign. Like, actually talk to him like a human being?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “He’s a grown man dressed like a dog. Just the ears. How sad.”

However, while he didn’t approve of grown adults dressing up for Halloween, he did admit in private, to himself, that the man…Iruka…did look kind of cute.


	5. November 2nd

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi would lie under oath about it, but had to admit to himself that he had not gotten the thought of Iruka in his dog ears out of his head.

Perhaps that’s why he found himself heading to that coffee shop when he went into work that Saturday.

He told himself that it was just for coffee, and only because they were open, close by, and hadn’t Tenzo suggested it was positive to support small businesses?

He also wasn’t expecting them to be open. Sure, it was a Saturday, but still. They were in a business-y area, and not many of the big office buildings were busy on the weekends. So, he figured, there wasn’t much of a chance a new, small coffee shop would be.

The sign read “open, come on in!” and there were still cobweb decorations up. And it looked like there were only a handful of customers.

He frowned slightly but went in.

At least, he told himself, Iruka was unlikely to work. And, if he was, he surely wouldn’t remember Kakashi?

Crap, he thought, he remembered I passed on a free cookie…

“Hello, and welcome!” a voice greeted him. Said voice was soon met by someone who had been bent over underneath the counter.

Iruka.

“Oh! Hello! How are you?” he asked Kakashi.

“Maa, fine, I suppose. You?” Kakashi grimaced. Was he supposed to be this casual with someone he didn’t know? Was he already considered a regular? Did he want to be?

“Can’t complain!” Iruka took Kakashi’s order and Deidara walked by, stating he would make it.

Kakashi felt he should say something. I liked your dog ears? Too forward…

“I’m surprised to see you’re open, a lot of places aren’t open in this area on weekends when less people are working.”

Iruka looked surprised but shrugged.

“Business is business, coffee is coffee. People will still drink and want a nice place to relax.” He motioned around. “A lot of students come in usually today, it’s a good area of a mix of business, student, and general whoever.” He studied Kakashi. “I’m surprised to see you. Tell me you’re not working today?”

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “Business is business,” he repeated, and Iruka laughed.

“I wanted coffee I could trust, and something close by.”

Iruka smiled. “I’m flattered, on behalf of the store.”

Inwardly, Iruka was wondering where Deidara was with Kakashi’s coffee. Black, nothing special.

“Ready in a second, hn,” came a response to a question neither man had asked, but had been curious about. Maybe Ino wasn’t the only one who could read minds…

“I hope you’re not working too late,” Iruka said. He caught himself and blushed. “I mean, it’s a weekend! I wouldn’t want anyone stuck at work. Uh…we’re not open all day, ourselves. So, yeah, you wouldn’t be able to get coffee much later.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kakashi said. Cute dog ears ran through his mind. Without thinking, he heard himself saying “perhaps when you get off work sometime, we could…”

He left the question hanging in the air.

Iruka blushed and rubbed the scar on his face. Kakashi found it endearing.

“Um….thank you, really….but….I probably shouldn’t. We…we’re new, I don’t know if it’s appropriate….like for business….it might get me in trouble….”

Kakashi wasn’t sure what to say, and was rescued by his coffee finally appearing.

“Thanks,” he said to the blond barista. He turned to Iruka, who was twisting a napkin in his hands. “I get it, no worries. Have a good day.”

He turned and left, and was surprised to feel….dejected…disappointed….sad?

Iruka turned to see Deidara, arms crossed.

“What?”

Deidara sighed. “An attractive man asks you out and you pass?”

Iruka frowned. “A customer, and it seemed appropriate. We just opened, what would it do for business if I suddenly started dating a customer?”

“We’re not a law firm or PR or something, we make coffee! And you freaking own this business! Who cares!”

He flipped his blond hair. “I hope he comes back, and that he’s still interested.” He shot Iruka a glare. “Because you will ask him out, hn.”

Deidara left and Iruka was left at the counter alone. He was glad the shop was fairly empty for once.

He propped his elbow on the counter, his chin in his palm, and sighed.


	6. November 7th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Anko had been away for business for several days, as was usual for her, though she had made it clear to her boss that she wouldn’t want to be away as much over the upcoming holiday season. Fortunately, Orochimaru had a bit of a soft spot for her and agreed, though she felt she’d have to hold him to his word. He could be a bit….manipulative…

She wandered over to Kurenai’s workspace and suggested they get lunch, where they caught up on their lives and the latest office gossip.

“I’ve only been gone for like five days, what did I miss?” she asked.

Kurenai crumpled up her napkin as she finished eating.

“Kakashi’s been….dare I say…mopey?”

Anko frowned. “Hatake Kakashi?”

Kurenai rolled her eyes. “Is there any other?”

Anko shrugged. “It’s just not like him to be like that. Morose, yes. Aloof, sure. Mopey though?”

“It’s not super noticeable, but if you know him you can tell a little.”

“Do you know why?”

Kurenai shook her head. “No, but I know someone who might….”

________

Gai was a manly man, but he was on the verge of manly tears. Anko and Kurenai had locked the door to his office and were crowding him into the corner.

They were not to be underestimated.

“Ladies, to what do I owe this most beautiful vision of a visit?” 

Kurenai rubbed her baby bump, and Anko studied her nails.

He wasn’t fond of quiet.

“This is a most glorious fall day, is it not?” he tried again.

Silence.

They were clearly trying to break him.

He did the only thing he could think of to remain strong.

He stood and began to do squats.

Fortunately, both women had worked with him long enough to not bat an eye. If anything, this was a tell.

Gai was never good at a poker face.

After a moment, they took pity on him.

“Gai,” Anko said in a singsong voice. “You’re friends with Kakashi, good friends.”

“He is my most esteemed rival and precious person,” Gai said, not losing his breath, continuing to squat.

“You probably know him better than anyone,” Kurenai said casually.

Gai turned slightly red, and not from exercise.

“I do, indeed,” he boomed.

The women exchanged a brief glance.

“What’s got him all bothered recently? What happened?” Kurenai asked.

Gai, bless his soul, faltered.

He was in mid-squat position, arms extended straight out. In business clothes. And looked like a deer in headlights.

He gave them a blinding smile and continued. Up, down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Gai,” Anko said. “We’re all friends here. We just want to help.”

He began to check the room for exit strategies.

Anko sighed, picked up a large paperweight, and threw it at him.

He lunged to grab it.

“Tell us!” she shrieked at him, throwing another one as he dove to catch the first.

“He got rejected!”

The room was silent.

Gai was on the floor, clutching two objects to his chest. Kurenai and Anko stared at each other, eyebrows raised.

“Did he?” Anko asked, softly. Which, for Anko, was not a comforting tone.

“Yes,” Gai said, and could feel manly tears rising. “Please don’t tell others, my rival is a most private person.”

“Gai, we’re all friends here. We just want to help,” Kurenai said, copying Anko’s previous claim, this time in a genuinely comforting tone. “Who was it?”

“He would not say, but he has sworn to not go back to Hidden Leaf Coffee.”

The women exchanged looks again.

“Anko, I think I could do with a cup of coffee,” Kurenai said, standing.

“That sounds good,” Anko agreed. “Thanks, Gai.”

The women left, and Gai rolled onto his back on the floor, still clutching the objects to his chest.

Genma poked his head in a few moments later.

“Uh…bad timing, Gai?”

_________________________

Kurenai and Anko headed to the coffee shop.

“Do you think it was staff or a customer?” Anko asked on the way.

Kurenai thought about it. “None of us really do anything other than get coffee and leave, so probably staff. Didn’t we meet them all at Halloween? It’s a small place.”

“Yeah,” Anko said. “I mean, it can’t be the co-eds we saw, right? They’re too young for him.”

“They better be,” Kurenai said. “So then the two men? Unless there’s any others?”

“I guess? I don’t know how we’ll figure it out. Though, I could just say ‘hey did our friend with crazy grey hair ask one of you out and you said no?’ “

Kurenai frowned. “A little too direct, Anko. Just a little.” 

Anko laughed and held the coffee shop door open. “Fine, you have a better idea?”

Kurenai reflected on this as they were in line, Anko scrolling through her phone.

“There’s usually the one at the counter, right? Same one usually, so probably him?”

“Maybe…” Anko said, distracted. She sighed. “These work emails, seriously…”

Kurenai elbowed her.

“That one, I think, him,” she whispered as they neared the counter.

Before Anko could look up, someone called her name.

“Anko?”

She raised her head. 

“Ruka!”

She leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek as Kurenai looked on.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Me? What about you? This is my shop! Remember, I told you about it?”

Anko blushed. “I knew you opened one, I did forget where. Didn’t I tell you I had a friend open a coffee shop?” She directed the question to Kurenai, who nodded.

“She did, but she has been quite busy, I’m afraid.” She looked between the two of them. “You two know each other? That’s so great!”

“We need to catch up sometime,” Anko said to Iruka. “I’m afraid right now we don’t have time, but I’ll call you tonight, ok?”

He agreed and they talked for a few minutes while their drinks were made.

As Kurenai and Anko headed back to work, they processed this news.

“So, you know Iruka…and Iruka may have rejected Kakashi?” Kurenai asked.

“Maybe?” Anko said. “If it was him, I’m sure he’s got a good reason, but I’ll get it out of him soon!”


	7. November 9th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Anko grabbed her bag and left work, heading to a ramen restaurant a few blocks away. She grabbed a table and was joined by Iruka a few minutes later.

“Hey! So glad we can finally hang out,” she said.

“I know! It’s been too long!”

They ordered and caught up over food, having not seen each other for a few months.

“I’ve just been so busy getting the shop up,” Iruka said, apologizing. 

“And I’ve just been running around with work,” Anko said. “Though I should be here for the holidays!”

“Great! We should do like old times, shop together, decorate,” Iruka said.

“Eat too much, get trashed on eggnog and mulled wine,” Anko mused.

Iruka laughed. “I’d say and bake Christmas cookies, but I’ll be doing that for the shop.”

“Maybe I’ll be a part time elf for you,” she said.

“So, what else? Anyone new for you?” Iruka asked.

Anko sipped her drink and smiled. “Maybe.”

“What!”

“Well, there is a guy at work I’m seeing sometimes, here and there. He’s loud and obnoxious at times, and I dig it,” she said, sighing.

Iruka laughed. “So, just your type. You can be loud and obnoxious together.”

She stuck her tongue out. “What about you?”

“No, no one,” Iruka said, rubbing the scar on his nose.

Anko pursed her lips. “Yes there is, that’s your biggest tell. Who is it? Spill!”

“It’s really nothing!” He paused but received a glare. “Honest!”

“Umino Iruka, be honest right now!”

He slumped in defeat. “I did get asked out like a week ago, but I said no,” he said in a small voice.

“Ru! What? Why?” In her mind, wheels were turning. This was it!

He sighed. “I don’t know, it’s complicated. He’s a customer at the shop, and I panicked, I wasn’t expecting it. He always seemed…grumpy…and suddenly he was kind of asking me out, and I was surprised, and blamed it on the business, that it’d be too soon to date a customer. Lame, I know. Deidara was pretty annoyed at me too.”

It was Anko’s turn to sigh. “So ask him out when he comes in next?”

“He hasn’t been back in a while, that’s the problem. So I not only lost a date, but a customer too. Though, I feel kind of crappy to phrase it like that.” Iruka pulled at his ponytail. “This was what I was afraid of to begin with.”

“Hmmm,” Anko said, trying to appear deep in thought. “What does he look like?”

Iruka looked into the distance. “Tall, handsome, crazy hair. It’s like…greyish, but he’s not old, or doesn’t look it…wait…” his eyes snapped to Anko and a look of horror passed his face.

“What?” Anko asked, trying to appear innocent, but realizing where this was going.

“He…he came in sometimes with the woman you came in with the other day….”

“My coworker,” Anko said.

“Yeah….does that mean….oh no,” he groaned.

Anko smiled sweetly, which was a truly fearsome sight. “Does that mean what?”

Iruka covered his face with his hands. “Please tell me you don’t work with him.”

Anko looked like the cat that got the cream, and he groaned.

“This isn’t going to end well for me, is it?”

She placed her hand on top of his. “If by ‘end well’ you mean I help you meet a great guy who’s interested in you, and you’re interested in him, and this is the romcom we’ve been waiting for and I get invited to your wedding and get to plan your bachelor party, then yes.”

“I….this….I’m going to go pay the bill,” Iruka said, standing.

When he was gone, Anko pulled out her phone. “Kurenai is not going to believe this.”

___________________

At the coffee shop, Deidara was keeping a watchful eye over Ino and Sakura, who were manning the register and making simpler drinks.

They were also trying to not be caught staring at Sasuke, who was studying with Naruto.

“He’s just so dreamy,” Sakura sighed.

“That hair,” Ino said.

“The depths to him.”

“The posture.”

“That body.”

“That emo expression, hn,” Deidara interjected, and they turned and glared at him.

“You just don’t get it,” Ino scoffed, flipping her ponytail away in frustration.

“He’s not emo, he’s deep. Serious. Breathtaking,” Sakura said. “Shouldn’t you of all people appreciate a fine work of art like him?”

Deidara rolled his eyes. “I’d sketch him, yeah, but he’d be extra moody about it, no?”

“Whatever,” Ino said, wiping the counter down. “I just need to find a way to ask him out.”

“You? I’m going to ask him out!” Sakura said.

Ino snorted. “You wish, billboard brow.”

“Whatever, Ino-pig!”

Deidara put in headphones to quiet out their bickering, and as smooth jazz started to play, couldn’t help but wish that Hinata was working tonight….


	8. November 11th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi liked coffee, and like many adults, had multiple cups in a day. But, he had been scrambling to find good coffee recently. 

See, he was holding steadfast to his resolve to not return to that place. The Site of His Embarrassing Rejection. The Place He Was Not Cool At Any More.

Was he ever cool there? Who knows.

His office building’s café decided early November would be a good time to close down and remodel, lucky him, so he was scrambling to find good coffee close by and not pay an arm and a leg for it.

Dare he say, he was on the verge of bringing it from home.

“My rival!” A booming voice called out before a familiar head of jet black hair popped into his office.

“Coffee?”

Kakashi sighed. “Sure, thanks. Let me give you my card,” he said, reaching into his pants for his wallet.

“No, my most esteemed coworker, join us!”

“Us?”

Kurenai smiled around Gai. “Us!”

“Nah, I’ll just give you money.”

Kurenai pushed past Gai and shot him a look. “Just come with us!”

Kakashi frowned. “And just where are you going?”

Gai paused, clearly unsure, knowing the wrong answer would cause him to stay. 

Kurenai spoke. “Two Eagles café, we haven’t been there in a bit. They closed last month while the owners were away, remember? I think Asuma said they should be back now.”

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he thought about it. She was speaking the truth, so he agreed, against his better judgement.

Which is how the three of them found themselves outside of a closed café. 

“Thanks for the years of service, but we found we loved our grandkids too much to stay here. Moved to Suna for a warm retirement,” Kakashi read aloud, and sighed. He put his hands in his pockets. “I’ll see you guys back at the office.”

“No, let’s just go down the block and get a cup,” Kurenai said, linking arms with him. He protested, but damn she was strong, and pregnant.

He did stop when they were outside of Hidden Leaf Coffee.

“No.”

“Come on,” Kurenai said, pulling his arm gently. “It’ll be fine.”

“No.”

“My rival, I know your youthful feelings were hurt, but surely it was not on purpose?” Gai boomed. “You yourself said he attributed it to work rather than to you!”

“I know…I just….look, I’ll wait out here, ok? That’s as much of a compromise as I can offer,” Kakashi said, and his friends accepted it and headed inside.

“It’s not like him to wallow like this,” Kurenai said as they stood in line.

Gai sighed. “He feels his ego was wounded, but not in an ‘everyone love me kind of way,” I think he feels….stupid?”

“Well, I hope we get some answers, and soon,” Kurenai said.

As they neared the counter she was saddened to see Iruka was not working.

“Hi!” greeted Ino. “Welcome! What can I get you?”

As she took their orders Kurenai took a risk. “No Iruka today?”

Ino glanced at her curiously before returning to the register. “No, he has the day off. Which is good, he really deserves it.”

“What do you mean?” Kurenai asked.

Ino motioned around. “Owning this, running it, he’s here so much! I don’t think he’s taken a real day off since it opened a month ago, and probably not before that for a while to get it open on time.”

“Such devotion! Such passion!” Gai hollered, making everyone turn to look at him. “Such a worthy man of our –”

Kurenai clamped a hand over his mouth. “Thanks,” she said to Ino, pushing Gai over to the pickup counter. 

“Not so loud, Gai, we don’t want to advertise it!”

Deidara brought their drinks over, pausing when he saw two people for three drinks. He began to place them in a carry container.

“Haven’t seen that hair come in lately, hn,” he said, nodding out the window. They followed his gaze.

“Ha, yeah, it’s been busy at work,” Kurenai said.

“Very busy,” Gai agreed.

“Hn,” Deidara mused, watching as they left.

To their surprise, Kakashi was talking to an exuberant blond boy.

“Really? That’s so cool!” the boy said.

“Maa, I suppose. It does do a lot, it just takes some getting used to,” Kakashi said, motioning to his phone.

“Aww, Kakashi, you made a friend,” Kurenai mused, and Kakashi glared at her. 

“He was asking about the phone, that’s all.”

“Believe it! It’s such a cool phone, I’ve only seen it online!”

Kakashi stood. “Nice talking to you, kid.”

“I’m not a kid, mister, I’m in college! Anyway, I’m---”

“Naruto!” another voice shouted, and another young man with a large white dog joined them.

“Kiba, yo!” the blond said.

“So many happy youth!” Gai shouted, and they all looked at him.

“Ha, yeah,” Naruto said, beaming. “Well, my friends are here, it was nice to meet ya, thanks for showing me your phone!”

Kakashi saluted and left with Gai and Kurenai.

“Who was that?” Kiba asked.

Naruto shrugged. “Some guy with a cool phone. Where’s Shikamaru and Choji?”

“Late, someone had to get a snack,” a cool voice said near them.

“I was hungry!”

“Too troublesome,” Shika yawned. “I need coffee.”

He and Choji entered the shop, and spied Ino.

“What are you doing here?”

“I work here,” she said, rolling her eyes. “If you ever listened you’d know. I’ve been telling you for ages to come in. I know just what you guys will want.”

They shrugged and handed money over. A few minutes later Shikamaru had a strong cup of coffee, and Choji had several snacks.

“I need coffee, but this better not keep me too awake,” Shikamaru said, and Ino laughed.

“Next time I’ll get you the decaf.”


	9. November 14th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Ino and Sakura were working the shop on their own, Iruka and Deidara trusting them….giving them a trial run while they were both on call (and, in Iruka’s case, not too far away, just in case). It had been a busy-ish day, as the temperatures had dropped the past few days and hot beverages were getting more in demand.

“Whew!” Ino said, as they caught a small break in the flow of customers. “This is no joke!”

“I know,” Sakura said. “And Iruka’s just starting to roll out holiday flavors, it’s going to get even crazier once he really does!”

The door opened and Naruto entered, pulling a bright orange knit hat off his head.

“Hi, ladies! How bout this weather, I can’t feel my face, believe it!”

The girls laughed and made him a drink, and he made himself comfortable at the side counter where there were a few stools. They started to talk about the holidays, and of events their friends circle was planning.

A short time later, Kakashi and Tenzo entered, and Sakura nudged Ino, nodding at the men. By now, all the employees knew about Kakashi and Iruka.

“We need to help them out,” Ino hissed at Sakura. Naruto looked up from his phone, first at his friends, then at the newcomers.

“Hey!” he shouted. “Phone guy! How’s it going?”

Sakura and Ino blushed, Tenzo looked confused, and Kakashi shrugged.

“It’s going, I suppose.”

Everyone looked between the two, and Naruto smiled. 

“What? He has a really cool phone and showed it to me the other day. Maybe if I’m good, Santa will bring it to me for Christmas.”

Ino snorted as she took the orders. “Santa’s not going to stop for you, you haven't been that good, Naruto.”

Naruto fake scowled. “Well, he doesn’t need to know that. Anyway, Iruka knows how good I am, so maybe he’ll get it for me instead.” He stuck his tongue out at Ino, who returned the favor.

Tenzo and Kakashi looked at him. Tenzo opened his mouth to say something and Kakashi crept to the opposite counter to wait for their drinks.

“You know Iruka?” Tenzo asked.

“Yeah, he’s like a cross between a big brother and a dad. Or so I’m told,” Naruto said, shrugging.

Tenzo moved closer, and Ino and Naruto leaned in. “So….uh….he…and Kakashi….”

“We already know,” Ino said, planting her hands on her hips. “It’s not his, Kakashi’s fault. Iruka is just….” She sighed and waved her hand, looking for the right word. “Protective? Awkward sometimes? Shy?”

Tenzo laughed. “Just like Kakashi.”

“Hmm…hold that thought,” Ino said, and went to help Sakura make drinks. They whispered between themselves, and brought the drinks to the front counter. Kakashi raised his eyebrow but moved back to that counter.

“I feel like I’m missing something, and I’m not going to like it,” he groaned.

“You’re interested in Iruka,” Sakura said, plainly.

“Was. And I’m definitely not going to like this,” Kakashi responded.

Ino rolled her eyes. “You still are. And he is too, he just probably wasn’t expecting you to ask him out suddenly.” She tilted her head and looked at him. “You’re, like, morose a bit. Like Sasuke, but he’s dreamy about it,” she sighed.

“Who’s Sasuke?” Tenzo asked, confused.

“A stupid teme,” Naruto said. “But that’s besides the point.”

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. Couldn’t getting coffee be simple, for once?

“Anyway,” Sakura said. “Tell you what. You get this filled out,” she slid a drink rewards card over. “And you get his number.”

Kakashi blandly looked at her for a moment. “Aren’t you all too young to be messing in other people’s business?”

“Iruka’s family to me, so it’s kinda my job,” Naruto chimed in.

“And our boss, so we’re just being good employees,” Ino said sweetly. Sakura nodded.

“And I’m supposed to look out for you…” Tenzo added.

“I need a new kohai,” Kakashi grumbled.

“It’s a deal,” Tenzo said, grabbing the card. He smiled and winked. “Any chance we can get two stamps today?”

Ino leaned over and smiled back, twirling her long ponytail. “No.”

Tenzo fake scowled. “Worth a shot. We’ll see you, soon, ladies!”

With that, he grabbed their drinks and led Kakashi out before he could mess it up.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, and cracked up laughing. 

“Think Iruka’ll kill us?” Sakura asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure we can get Deidara in our corner, he’s the blabbermouth after all,” Ino replied.

Naruto stretched. “He seems like a decent guy, Kakashi, so whatever.”

“Anyway, Naruto, about Sasuke…” Ino started.

_______________

Kakashi was silent on the walk back to the office. Scary silent.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Tenzo said, and was met with silence.

“It’s kind of fun,” he said a few minutes later.

“It’s supporting a small business, at the end of the day,” he tried, when they got on the office elevator.

“So, I’ll catch you tomorrow to get coffee?” he suggested when they got off on their floor.

Kakashi gave him the middle finger as he walked away.

Tenzo watched, and sighed. He went down the hall, to find Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai in Anko’s office.

“So, who’s up for coffee tomorrow?” he asked, as he closed the door to tell them of today’s events.


	10. November 18th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba waved bye to Hinata and Naruto as they all left the shop. Sakura and Ino were especially thrilled that Sasuke was joining the group and they made sure to be on either side of him, to his chagrin. Hinata couldn’t help but giggle at these events, which drew Naruto’s attention, as he had stayed back to spend time with Iruka.

“What’s so funny?” Naruto asked, and she blushed.

“N-nothing, just the dynamics of our friends.”

“Yeah,” Naruto said, grinning broadly, “we’re a strange group. Isn’t that right, Iruka?”

Iruka had just joined them from the back stockroom.

“And you’re the strangest of all,” he said, ruffling Naruto’s hair while the younger man groaned.

“That’s why you love me,” Naruto said, leaning over the counter to steal a cookie from the tray in Iruka’s hand as he restocked the glass case.

Before Iruka could retort, Tenzo entered the shop, smiling.

“One mocha latte to go, please.”

Hinata rang him up as Iruka squinted his eyes in thought.

“That’s not your usual drink,” he commented, smiling shyly. He finished restocking and placed the empty tray on the side.

“It’s not,” Tenzo said. “I’m celebrating today.”

“Oh?” Iruka asked. “What are you celebrating? I’ve been thinking of doing a birthday cookie thing here, or birthday voucher…”

Tenzo shook his head. “Not my birthday. Almost better.” He reached into his inner coat pocket and slapped a paper on the counter. “All stamped!”

Hinata looked up from making the drink, puzzled. Naruto leaned over to look, and Tenzo passed him the slip of paper.

“All stamped? Oh, damn!” he said. “All stamped! Already?”

Hinata both blushed and froze, realizing what it was, as Sakura and Ino had alerted her.

However, no one expected the card to be completed so soon. Or possibly at all.

“Yep!” Tenzo said, and Iruka studied them with a confused look on his face. He leaned over Naruto’s hands and broke into a smile.

“Hey, one of our rewards cards! All stamped, that’s great! You should’ve told us before we rang you up today.”

Tenzo accepted his drink from Hinata and put up his free hand to pause Iruka.

“No need, I’m getting an even better reward, but thanks!”

“What? I don’t understand,” Iruka said. He turned to look at Hinata, who shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She started to wring her fingers together when Iruka turned away.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Iruka said.

“Ah, but he does,” Tenzo said, nodding at Naruto, who shrugged. Naruto grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook and a pen, scribbled something down, folded it up, and passed it to Tenzo, who thanked him and bid everyone goodbye.

After he was gone, Iruka put his hands on his hips and semi-glared at Naruto. He shot him The Look.

“Naruto, what was that all about?”

“What?”

“You know what. What just happened?”

Naruto paused, then took a big breath and gave Iruka a blinding, close eyed smile. 

“You know the guy that asked you out, Kakashi?”

Iruka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Naruto continued.

“Well, he came in with that guy, his friend, the other day, just last Thursday really, and we may have told them if he got a rewards card fully stamped he would get your number.” Naruto said this last part in a rush.

“You what!”

“Heh, Iruka, it’s cool! His friends came in a swarm on Friday, like not even twenty four hours later! And they must have come in again since, because it’s all full! That’s great news, huh? Lots of business!”

Iruka tugged at his ponytail. Hinata was watching this all wringing a dishcloth in her hands, while also texting furiously to Sakura and Ino.

“Naruto,” Iruka warned, “it’s not polite to do something like that.”

“But Iruka! You like him, right? And he likes you. And you guys need another chance at it! And it’s just a number!”

“That’s not the point, Naruto! And it wasn’t even him who did this and came in, was it?” No answer. “No, I didn’t think so.” Iruka quieted down, remembering there were still customers. “If he was interested he would have come in, not his friend.” He took a breath and gave a small smile. “So thanks anyway, I know you meant well…”

“But….but…” Naruto said, looking at Hinata for help. Those big blue eyes pleading at her, she melted, and cleared her throat.

“It’s kind of r-romantic, don’t you think? It’s like in the movies….what do they call it?”

“Yeah, like in the movies!” Naruto said, excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat. “And since you guys met here, this is where you’ll have your wedding! It always happens like that in those cheesy romcoms!” 

Iruka and Hinata looked at him and he stopped bouncing.

“Uh….not like I watch a lot of them….or anything like that….Sasuke wanted to watch a few, and maybe Sakura….anyway! It’ll be totally awesome! Just you wait! Believe it!”

Iruka sighed. “Great, first you give out my number, now you’re planning my wedding….”

He went back into the storeroom and Naruto gave Hinata a victory sign.

She looked at her phone and giggled, and showed Naruto.

“Sakura: OMFG I can’t even!”

“Ino: Ikr! Too cute! Glad he wasn’t too mad!”

“Sakura: If he is it’s all Naruto’s fault….”

Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Yeah, yeah, and they’ll take all the credit when it works out, too!”


	11. November 20th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

“So,” Genma said as they waited in line to order lunch at their favorite Mexican restaurant. “Did you call yet? Text?”

Kakashi continued to study the menu. “What?”

“You know, did you?”

Kakashi sighed. “Call or text who?”

Genma smiled around a toothpick in his mouth. “Coffee guy.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. “How do you even know about that?”

Genma shrugged. “You know me, I just do. So?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“What?! Why?”

They moved up in line.

“Because I’ve been busy? Because it’s barely been two days? Because I don’t care?”

Genma took out his phone and began to scroll through something. “We’ll see…”

_____________

On Konoha U’s campus, Sasuke was having a similar reaction. Similar to Kakashi’s, that is.

He was in the dining hall and his friends were talking about it. 

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were excited.

Kiba and Shino were curious.

Choji paid attention as he ate. And ate. And ate.

At least Shikamaru also seemed tired of it, he thought. Then again, Shikamaru always seemed tired.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

He really needed new friends.

__________

That night, Naruto stopped by the coffee shop to check-in with Iruka, who was chatting with Anko in between customers. He slid a to-go cup to Naruto as there was a lull in the customer flow, but a decent number of people were sitting at tables working, reading, chatting.

“Thanks!” Naruto said, taking a sip. “Minty!”

Iruka laughed. “Our new peppermint hot chocolate, just perfecting it in time for the holidays. What do you think?”

“I like it,” Naruto said. “Very chocolatey.”

They caught up, along with Anko.

“Hey, Iruka?” Naruto said.

“What’s up?” 

“Uh…..I….well…..you see, my friends are thinking of celebrating Thanksgiving together this year. Sasuke’s place is big enough for us. But, I know you and I always have dinner together…so I was wondering…”

Before he could torture himself more, Iruka paused him and smiled.

“It’s fine, Naruto, but I appreciate you asking. Go, have fun. Let me know if you need help cooking or shopping.”

Naruto broke out into a wide smile. “Really?” Iruka nodded. “Aww, that’s great! And I’ll see you that weekend, for sure, believe it!”

Anko and Iruka laughed, and Naruto left a short time later.

Anko stirred her drink and glanced at Iruka.

“So, Naruto will be away for Thanksgiving.” She paused. “Kind of a big deal.”

Iruka sighed and leaned on the counter, a soft smile on his face. 

“Yeah, it’ll be our first Thanksgiving away from each other, but it’s good, you know? He’s growing up. Last year he was just getting used to college and all the changes, living on campus, etc. It’s nice he has a good circle of friends.”

“And at least one who wants to be more than friends,” Deidara quipped as he passed them. Iruka rolled his eyes.

“I’m happy for him,” he called out.

Iruka paused to serve a couple who had just walked in. After, Anko resumed their discussion.

“You know, Ruka, I’m hosting a small get together at my place. A quiet dinner, a few friends, nothing big. You should come.”

Iruka smiled at her. “Sounds great, Anko, thanks!”

Little did he know a plan was forming in her mind….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....wanted to share my news! In addition to this story, I'm also working on a 31 days of December holiday shinobi story with a bigger plot and cast. My plan is to have one chapter a day, but it'll all be written in advance so if I can't post daily I'll still be able to be caught up regularly. Let me know if anyone has any requests for it. Stay tuned!


	12. November 22nd

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Anko, Kurenai, and Genma had just finished a conference call and were lingering in Kurenai’s office to talk. Kurenai put her feet up on her coffee table and Anko pulled out some snacks.

The conversation turned eventually to Thanksgiving, as Kurenai, Genma, Asuma, and Raidou would all be at Anko’s for it.

“I’m having a turkey delivered,” Anko said. “I just don’t feel like cooking it. So I’ll get it dropped off and let it chill in the oven to stay hot.”

Kurenai sighed. “I can’t argue, I guess. Asuma will make his famous stuffing, and I’ll bring corn.”

“Raidou and I will bring some vegetable dishes,” Genma offered.

They discussed who else would be there.

“Kakashi agreed this year,” Anko said, and Genma whistled.

“He bailed on us last year, wonder what changed.”

“I think I heard Gai crying to him. Like, literally crying,” Kurenai said, laughing.

Anko sat up straighter. “Want to know a secret? I’m trying something new this year. Trying to be all prim and proper as a host.”

“Like that’ll ever happen,” Genma scoffed.

Anko flipped her hair, then flipped him off. “I am! I’m going all out. Centerpieces, place settings, assigned seating with these cute little cards…”

“Assigned seating? There’s only like…a few of us?” Genma asked.

Anko counted on her fingers. “Like twelve. So it’s a good number for it. I want to be strategic with where people sit.”

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. “Go on….”

Anko shrugged. “Well, obviously you and Asuma should sit near each other. Plus his nephew, he’ll be the only kid. I want to sit near Gai.” She muttered something and smiled evilly.

“Say what?” Genma asked.

“I want to sit Iruka next to Kakashi!”

Genma pursed his lips, and Kurenai looked shocked.

“I mean, wow,” Kurenai said. “That’s….that’s just…”

“Genius?” Anko suggested.

“Cruel?” Genma posed.

“That’s something,” Kurenai said. “You’re a brave woman, Anko. I hope it works out!”

“Well, if they kill each other at dinner, more pie for us!”


	13. November 26th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

I present, text conversations!

Anko and Iruka

A: I'm soooo excited for thansgiving Ru!  
I: Me too! Should be fun..weird to not celebrate with Naruto though  
A: He'll be fine, he's growing up  
I: That's what I'm afraid of lol!  
I: Anyway, you still didn't really tell me what to bring?  
A: Veg side dish, dur  
I: That's not too specific...  
A: Whatever it means to you, honeyboo. We're not exactly going to go hungry  
I: Ok  
A: And dress nice!  
A: Super nice!  
I: ....  
I: Any reason why?  
A: It's a holiday, and I'm stepping up my game this year. Trying to be all fancy and such  
A: But don't wear a suit  
I: Ok....fancy but no suit....  
A: What about the green shirt you own that I really like?  
I: I don't know, I haven't worn it in a while  
A: If it fits, wear it! You look good in it!  
I: This is where you tell me I look good in anything...  
A: 'You look good in anything' so just wear it  
I: I mean, if I look good in anything I could just ask Naruto for one of his hoodies....  
A: If you show up in anything orange I WILL KILL YOU

________________________

Anko and Kurenai

K: Just went shopping to get the food for our dishes  
A: Great! I'm excited!  
K: Us too!  
K: Our last Thanksgiving just me and Asuma!  
A: Crazy!  
A: Might be the last Thanksgiving like this like, ever...  
K: What?  
A: You know, you guys with a baby, maybe me and Gai move forward with us....hopefully Kakashi and Iruka get together...  
K: I think you're meddling too much  
A: Am not!   
A: I'm just sitting them together, no big deal  
K: Meddle meddle meddle  
A: And I told Ru to dress nice, Kakashi's prob never saw him out of the shop  
K: Meddle meddle meddle  
A: Kakashi just shouldn't blow it. Again.  
K: You know it's his thing  
A: Then we have to help him/them  
A: It's kinda life or death!  
K: Sigh

\---------------

Iruka and Naruto

N: So when do I take the turkey out of the freezer on Thursday?  
N: 5am?  
I: WHAT?  
I: That will be too late, even now is pushing it but better than that  
N: Ha! Kidding!  
N: I'm not even in charge of the bird, believe it!  
I: That's a relief  
N: Ouch  
I: What are you making?  
N: I think Sakura told me to make potatoes....or sweet potatoes...or green beans?  
I: smh  
N: *shrugs* isn't it all the same?  
I: Didn't I raise you better than this?  
N: It's not my fault I got distracted when she talked to me  
I: I forgot about your crush :P  
N: I'm too old for crushes! I'm not a little kid!  
I: Your secret is safe with me  
I: For now....  
N: Aww come on! I don't want to have to worry about you embarrasing me with her  
N: She's too focused on stupid Sask anyway...  
I: I'm sure she'll see how great you are soon enough. And if not her, someone else will  
I: Believe it :P  
N: That's my line!  
N: Anyways, I can make and bake a pumpkin pie in like 30 minutes right???  
I: I can't even

\-----

Naruto and Sasuke

N: Hey teme  
S: Dobe  
N: Teme!  
S: What is it?  
S: I have better things to do than talk to you.  
N: Aww come on, you love me admit it  
S: I'm ignoring you now.  
N: Noooo  
N: Sask?  
N: Sassy sssassskkkk?  
N: Teme teme teme teme  
N: Ok, fine. I wanted to see what you were cooking for Thursday  
N: I don't know what I'm supposed to cook  
S: Ino and Sakura organized it and told everyone.  
S: You weren't paying attention, were you?  
N: Uh....yeah? But I wanted to see if you were  
S: Dobe  
S: I'm making macaroni and cheese.  
N: Oh...so not potatoes...???  
S: No. I would have said potatoes, wouldn't I?  
S: If you're unsure just ask the girls.  
N: Are you kidding me? They'll kill me!  
S: Even better.

\-------

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata

I: It's almost here ladies!  
S: I know, I can't wait!  
H: I'm doing so much baking, my hands hurt  
I: But your baked goods are sooo good Hin!  
S: Naruto will probably luvvvv them :)  
S: I hope Sasuke likes my food!  
I: I hope he likes mine!  
I: MORE  
I: mwhahaha  
S: rolling my eyes INO PIG  
H: I'm making you guys sit at the other end of the table on Thursday....  
S: As long as Sasuke-kun is at that end!  
I: Actually maybe we should make sure he sits away from Naruto or they won't pay attention to any of us?  
H: True  
S: Agreed  
I: And put Choji at one end of the table too or the food won't make it past him...  
S: That's kinda rude Ino...  
I: I mean, it's true. The boy can eat!  
H: And eat, and eat, and eat  
S: LOL  
I: I'm not being mean, I just want to make sure everyone gets firsts before he has thirds and fourths...


	14. November 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Anko smiled as she opened the door and saw Iruka.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” she said as he entered and hugged her with one arm, holding food with the other.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” he replied. “Where should I put this?”

She took his coat and led him to the kitchen, where he set the food down and helped with whatever she needed.

“Decent sized crowd,” he said, poking his head into the dining room.

“About twelve,” Anko said. The doorbell rang, and she left to get it.

Before Iruka could investigate the table further, Kurenai entered the kitchen and greeted him.

“How are you?” he asked, helping her.

“Good, ready to eat!” she replied, laughing.

“You’re always ready to eat,” a bearded man said hugging her. She play hit him and introduced Iruka to her husband, Asuma.

“And this is his nephew, Konohamaru,” she said, poking a small boy.

Iruka knelt to greet him. “Hi, I’m Iruka! I like your goggles.”

Konohamaru smiled and adjusted his scarf. “Thanks!”

As they set up food and made conversation, Anko set out appetizers.

Genma, Raidou, Tsunade, and Shizune entered.

“Look who we ran into on our way up!” Genma said, laughing, as Shizune rolled her eyes.

Tsunade greeted everyone. “Guess what I brought to Thanksgiving! Turkey!”

There was an awkward pause.

“Uh…Tsunade….I ordered one, remember?”

Tsunade waved her away and opened up cupboards, pulling out glasses.

“Not food turkey, Anko. Wild Turkey! Who wants some?”

Iruka raised his eyebrows and looked at Anko and Genma, who shrugged.

“Should’ve known she’d focus on booze,” Genma said.

“Bourbon and it isn’t even evening,” Raidou sighed. “But I’ll have some, why not.”

As the adults, minus Kurenai, had an adult beverage and kept food hot, a booming voice entered the residence.

“A most wondrous and joyous Thanksgiving to all!”

Tsunade sighed and poured another drink for herself. “Gai’s here.”

“Oh good,” Anko said. “I hope he brought Kakashi, or he’ll be late as always…”

Kurenai rubbed her baby bump. “If he’s late, we’re not waiting. I’m starving.” She paused and glared at Asuma. “Don’t even go there.”

Iruka went to Anko and bumped arms with her. “Kakashi?” he hissed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She gave him her trying-to-be-innocent-and-failing-spectacularly smile. “Didn’t I?”

He cocked his head and glared at her.

“Oh, my bad?”

Iruka frowned, and she wrinkled her nose. “You wouldn’t have come if I did, and I wanted you both here. So kill me for trying to be a good friend. You don’t have to talk to him other than hi and bye, right?”

“I guess,” Iruka said, but before he could say more, Gai entered the kitchen with Kakashi and Tenzo in tow.

They greeted everyone and accepted drinks from Tsunade, and Anko began to announce it was time to eat. They largely served themselves in the kitchen and took their plates to the dining room, where Anko pointed out everyone’s seats per their place cards as she set her own plate at one of the head seats.

“Gai, next to me there. Kurenai, you and Asuma and Konohamaru are on my right. Tenzo, next to Gai, then Kakashi. Raidou and Genma, next to Konohamaru.”

That left three seats left, and Iruka was hoping he would get the end seat, but his heart dropped when he saw Tsunade was sat there, and he was sat between Kakashi and Shizune. He glanced in Anko’s direction, but she avoided his eye.

He sighed.

Fortunately, the conversation was lively and Shizune and Tsunade seemed interested to learn more about him, as they hadn’t met him before, but said that Anko had many nice things to say about himself. He felt that Kakashi was glancing his way as he talked about starting his coffee shop.

“I didn’t know you owned it,” Kakashi said quietly. Iruka turned to look at him, blushing.

“Uh…yeah…I don’t make a big deal about it, usually?”

“Maa, I knew you were the boss of the counter girls, but the boss-boss?”

Iruka gave him a nervous smile but didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t.

Kakashi hummed as he cut some food.

Iruka could feel Anko and Kurenai watching them, but no one said anything directly about it.

Eventually, the conversation turned to the December holidays.

“I’m probably heading out of town,” Anko said. “I need a vacation. Gai, you should come with! We can go somewhere warm….”

Gai smiled and held her hand. “I’m more than happy to discuss that option, my sweet lotus!”

“Gross!” Konohamaru shouted, gagging.

“Be good,” Asuma warned him, “or you might not get presents.”

Kurenai laughed. “We’ll be with family, and decorating closer to Christmas. It’s a Sarutobi tradition.”

“I might go camping,” Tenzo said. “Get more in tune with nature. Anyway, after the work party I’ll probably need a good rest, last year I was hungover for two days!”  
The table laughed.

“Well, I’m helping to plan it, so definitely an open bar again,” Tsunade said.

“And I’m helping to keep her in check,” Shizune added. “What about you?” she asked Iruka.

“Hmm, probably spending the day itself with my little brother, but I’ll be busy at the shop through the season hopefully! I’m planning on decorating the shop Saturday night so it’s all set for Sunday.”

“That’s nice,” cooed Kurenai. “Kakashi?”

“Maa, seeing where the road of life takes me?”

“Well, if it takes you to our place, we’re probably doing some cooking that day, you’re welcome to stop by,” Raidou said, and Genma nodded. “Everyone is.”

They eventually turned to packing up food and getting desserts out. Iruka was in the kitchen unwrapping pies, when Kakashi entered. Anko took this as a cue and left, much to Iruka’s chagrin.

They remained in silence for a moment. 

“So,” Kakashi said, from leaning against the counter with his hands in his pockets. “When you said no to me and that you might get in trouble, it wasn’t with the boss?”

Iruka paused and looked at him. “Well…no, but I didn’t say it was.” Another pause. “I thought it might get the shop in trouble, so to speak, the owner suddenly going out with a customer. What if people talked? We were so new…”

The anxiety hung in the air.

“And now?”

Iruka blushed, surprised. “And now….you’ve spent time trying to avoid coming in for coffee, and I’ve had my dating life taken over by college students.” He wiped his hands with a kitchen towel and crossed his arms. “Plus….I’m told you got my number, but I didn’t hear from you. I’m not sure what that all means, really. Or, rather, it seems pretty clear to me.”

Kakashi shrugged, and Iruka nodded.

“I get it. No big deal.” He grabbed two pies to take out of the kitchen, and passed Anko who was coming back in.

“So?” she asked Kakashi, who scratched the back of his head.

“So what?”

“You and Iruka so what!”

“He hates me,” Kakashi said.

Anko grabbed a pie and plates. “He doesn’t hate you, you two are just too awkward to each other. Just make an effort.”

Kakashi sighed but didn’t respond, and they joined everyone else for dessert and coffee. Or, in Tsunade’s case, more bourbon.

At the end of the night, everyone packed up leftovers and said their goodbyes.

Iruka found himself putting on his coat next to Kakashi.

“It was good seeing you,” Iruka said.

Kakashi cocked his head and looked at him, then looked away, then back at him. “Yeah, it was.” He paused. “If I text you…would you respond?”

Iruka was caught off guard by the question for a second. “Yeah, yeah, I would.” He smiled, and Kakashi seemed to blush slightly.

Gai’s booming voice called out asking if he was ready to go, and Kakashi shrugged.

“That’s my cue, I’ll catch you later,” he said to Iruka.

“Have a good night!”

After they left, Iruka turned to Anko and hugged her goodbye.

“Good dinner, wasn’t it?” she asked cheerfully.

Iruka sighed. “You’re something else, you know that? I know all about your little plan tonight.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if something came out of tonight you’d like to tell me about….”

“Good night, Anko, I’ll see you later!” Iruka said as he left. He reflected on the night as he headed home, all in all it had been a good night.

And if, later, when Kakashi texted him, a small smile formed on his face, well, that was all part of it too.


	15. November 30th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Ino nudged Deidara as they made drinks together.

"Hn?"

"Any news on Iruka?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he replied. "We've been swamped since yesterday morning, haven't talked about it." He added chocolate shavings to a drink and called out a name. "You could ask," he said to Ino, who balked at the suggestion.

She put the lid on a to-go cup and passed it to a customer. "Happy holidays!" she said to them, before turning to Deidara.

"I can't ask him, I don't get in people's business like that!"

He glared at her.

She sighed and moved to take an order, glad Iruka was in the back for now.

"Ok, fine," she called out to him. "I do, but I mean well!"

____________

It was almost ten at night when they formally closed, having spent the last thirty minutes starting to clean up. Deidara had said his goodbyes and Ino was wrapping a scarf around her neck as Iruka began to move boxes out from the backroom.

"What's all that?" she asked.

Iruka dusted his hands off. "Decorations!" he said with a large smile. "I'm going to decorate tonight so it's all up for the start of December tomorrow. Might as well do it when the place is empty, you know?"

She pouted. "Iruka! I wish I would've known! I told Sakura I'd go to the movies with her, I'm sorry!"

Iruka laughed and waved her off. "Not a problem. Actually, Naruto is stopping by to help, he should be here soon. So thanks, but have fun! I'll see you next week!"

"Bye then, have fun! Can't wait to see it!" she called as she left.

Iruka was taking garland and lights out of boxes when there was a knock on the front door. He hurried over, hands full of tinsel garlands and opened the door for Naruto. After taking off his orange and black winter jacket, orange hat, and orange scarf, Naruto began to help, and they caught up about their own Thanksgivings.

"Anko's was pretty low key, a nice size group, not too big, not too small. Good food, good people. Pretty low-key, just like a holiday should be," Iruka said. "How was yours?"

"It was great! Akamaru and Choji ate so much turkey and passed out after dinner together, they ate like one turkey between the two of them!"

Iruka laughed. "What did you end up bringing in the end?"

Naruto scratched his head as he hung up small wreaths. "Just mashed potatoes, but I watched a cooking show and added some garlic and stuff to it, everyone really liked it actually!"

"That's great!" Iruka said. "You're growing up so fast, spending holidays with friends, cooking more than instant ramen." 

He sighed. "Where does the time go? Soon you'll be out of school and married..."

Naruto snorted. "As if! I still have like two years left of school, and Sakura was too focused on stupid Sasuke to talk to me much."

"Oh?" Iruka asked. "Is that so?"

"Yeah....but you know Hinata, that works here?"

Iruka laughed. "Yes, Naruto, I think I know one fourth of my own team..."

Naruto blushed. "Yeah....well...she and I talked a bunch actually, she's really nice...and friendly..."

Before Iruka could grill him further, there was a knock on the door. Iruka glanced at his watch, then at Naruto, who shrugged. 

"Maybe Deidara forgot something?" Iruka said as he walked over. He opened the door and froze. 

"Uh...hi?"

Kakashi walked in, pulling his scarf down from its previous position of hiding most of his face.

"Hi."

Iruka could feel Naruto watching them. "What...what are you doing here?"

Kakashi put his hands in his coat pockets and looked around. "I remember you saying you'd be decorating tonight, and I learned of when you'd be closed...so I thought I might stop by and help?"

Iruka gave him a warm smile. "That's very thoughtful of you." He froze as he remembered Naruto was there.

He turned to Naruto. "Uh...Naruto, this is -"

But before he could say anything, Naruto interrupted him. 

"Phone guy! I mean, Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

"Helping, if that's ok?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto gave a beaming smile.

"Oh you better believe it!"

Kakashi laughed, Iruka chewed his bottom lip nervously, and Kakashi took off his coat to dive in.

However, it wasn't long before Naruto also dove in. And by not long, like one minute.

"So, Iruka, did you forget to tell me anything when you told me about what's been new with you?"

Naruto and Kakashi turned to Iruka, who blushed a deep red.

"Uh...did I? You know what, we should have holiday drinks while we decorate, let me make those!"

As it was a coffee shop, this only let Iruka put himself behind the counter but still in full view and full hearing.

"So," Naruto said as Kakashi took some of the garland he was hanging and helped to hang it. "Anything you'd like to tell me?"

Kakashi shot Iruka a quick look, but it wasn't returned.

He sighed.

"Well, you did give Tenzo his number to give to me," Kakashi began.

"Which you didn't use," Naruto interjected.

"Which I didn't use," Kakashi agreed. "Did Iruka tell you about Thanksgiving?"

Naruto nodded.

"Did he tell you that Anko invited us both to it?"

"No," Naruto said loudly, "he did not."

"Then he probably didn't tell you she also sat us next to each other."

"No..."

"And that I found out he'd be decorating tonight, and that he apologized for turning me down last time."

"Go, Iruka!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighed. "And that he, in no uncertain terms, told me how he felt about my absence from this place and getting his number and not using it..."

"Iruka!" Naruto admonished. 

Iruka frowned as he brought over their drinks, and the other men stopped their work to accept them.

"You make me sound terrible," he said to Kakashi. He turned to Naruto. "I merely pointed out that he was avoiding this place ever since, and that him not using my number made things very clear. I also told him before he left that it was good seeing him, and for the record I was friendly to him all night!"

Naruto looked between Iruka and Kakashi.

"So? What's all this?"

Iruka and Kakashi were quiet for a moment, stealing glances at each other.

"I started to use his number," Kakashi said.

"And I replied, obviously," Iruka added.

"Aw yeah!" Naruto said, putting his cup down and jumping. "I knew it!" He froze.

"Is this a date? Did I ruin your first date? I can go!"

Iruka laughed awkwardly. "No, Naruto, this isn't a date. I didn't even know you were coming tonight?" he said to Kakashi.

"I thought I'd help out," Kakashi said.

"So? When's your first date? Where? What will you do? Who will pay? What are some good holiday dates this time of year anyway? Could we double date sometime? Would that be weird? Will you have coffee dates? Are you making plans for new year's? Are you joining us for Christmas?"

"Whoa, Naruto, catch your breath!" Iruka admonished. "Too many questions!"

Kakashi cocked his head. "You and him for Christmas?" Iruka and Naruto nodded, and he turned to Iruka.

"So he's your little brother?"

Iruka laughed. "From another mother in a way, yes. We're practically brothers but technically unrelated in any way." Iruka shot Naruto a half glare. "Sometimes he clearly acts like my parent though."

Naruto rolled his eyes and focused on Kakashi. "Iruka is my family, so you hurt him and you answer to me, got it?"

Kakashi held up his hands and laughed. "Loud and clear."

Iruka groaned. "Now that I'm fully embarrassed, can we finish decorating?"

___________

And they did, and Naruto made a graceful exit at the end.

And by graceful, it was him hugging Iruka, shaking Kakashi's hand, and yelling "let me know how your date goes!" before running out the door.

Iruka sighed as they put their coats on. "That kid, I swear."

Kakashi laughed. "Sounds like you've had your hands full with him."

Iruka smiled as they stepped outside and he locked up. "Yeah, but in a good way. Usually."

They stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Uh....thanks for coming out and helping, it was really nice of you."

"Maa, my pleasure," Kakashi said. "Had to try to make up for my lack of communication."

Iruka blushed. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything about it. It was petty of me."

"But true," Kakashi said, shrugging. "Anyway, it's behind us now?"

Iruka smiled. "Agreed."

There was another pause. 

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Iruka asked, the same time Kakashi asked "how are you getting home?"

They laughed awkwardly.

"I drove here," Iruka said, as Kakashi said "thanks but my car's parked in the garage."

"We need to work on timing," Iruka said. 

"That's an understatement with us," Kakashi pointed out, and Iruka blushed, embarrassed.

"Well...speaking of timing....are you free next week anytime?" Iruka asked.

"I might be. Anything in mind?"

Iruka bit the inside of his cheek nervously and shuffled his feet. Cold air fogged as he spoke. "Well, I want to thank you for helping tonight. And maybe take Naruto's hint, and we could go on a date?"

Kakashi smiled. "I'd like that." He looked around. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble? I hear the boss is a real hard ass."

Iruka laughed. "I know him pretty well, I think I can swing it. But fair enough, point taken. So...I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Talk to you then," Kakashi said, giving him a salute. "Goodnight!"

"Night!" Iruka said, and they walked in separate directions to their cars.


	16. December 3rd

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

“Dinner tomorrow? It’s hump day,” Genma said as their meeting ended, and Raidou rolled his eyes.

“Real mature,” Kurenai said, laughing.

“What?” Genma said, shrugging as he stood. “It’s true. Who’s in?”

“I guess,” Raidou said.

“Probably?” Kurenai commented. “Have to check with Asuma, see what he’s up to. We may go holiday shopping.”

“Lame,” Genma said. “Gai?”

Gai gave a thumbs up. “I will not miss such a pleasant-sounding event!”

Raidou sighed. “It’s just food at the same place we always go. Beer, bar food, nothing special.”

“Even so!” Gai shouted, then looked at Kakashi. “Rival? Will you join us?”

The group left the conference room and headed down the hallway.

“Maa, can’t sorry. Things to do,” Kakashi said, vaguely.

“Working so hard!” Gai cried.

Kurenai looked at her calendar. “What do you have to do? We’re winding down a project, and it’s unlikely anything will start that demanding before the holidays are over. I didn’t think we needed to stay late?”

“I didn’t say I was staying late,” Kakashi mumbled.

Raidou’s eyebrows raised as Tenzo crossed their path.

“What’s he going on about?” Raidou asked him. Tenzo looked at the group wide eyed and shrugged.

“What did I walk into?”

“Kakashi’s bailing on us tomorrow,” Genma said.

“He’s antisocial, it’s nothing new,” Tenzo replied.

“You’re a lousy friend,” Kakashi sighed. “All of you.”

“So? What gives?” Genma pried. His eyes narrowed. “What aren’t you telling us?”

“Oh, leave him alone,” Kurenai said.

Kakashi saluted her as he walked away towards his office.

“Maybe he’s out saving the city,” Raidou said.

“Or going home to water his plants,” Gai cried.

“Hmm,” Genma said. “Maybe he got his head out of his ass and has a date finally….”

“With Iruka?” Kurenai cried, hearts coming out of her eyes. “I hope so!”

They looked at Tenzo, who shrugged again.

“Don’t look at me! I don’t know anything.”

Kurenai pulled out her phone. “I’ll talk to Anko, we’ll find out tomorrow…”

___________

In the cafeteria on campus, Naruto was regaling his group of friends with the events of Kakashi showing up to help decorate.

“And I think they have a date tonight!” he said proudly, finishing his story.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata swooned.

Sasuke sighed and poked his potatoes. “I can’t believe you just wasted twenty minutes of my life. I want those back.”

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Shikamaru sighed. “It’s too troublesome to keep track of my own life, much less someone else’s.”

Ino punched him. “Don’t be so lame. It’s sweet, seeing people get together.” She batted her eyes at Sasuke, who ignored her.

“Are you going to finish your fries?” Choji asked the table, and several people passed their plates down. Choji waved a fry in greeting at Shino, who had just arrived.

“I hope they have better luck than my sister did,” Kiba said. “She went on a date with a loser last weekend and came home angry, felt she wasted her whole evening with someone who only talked about himself and seemed scared of her.”

“Hn, wasted an evening with someone talking stupid things, why does that sound familiar?” Sasuke muttered.

“I hope they go somewhere nice!” Sakura sighed. “Who planned it?” she asked Naruto.

“I’m not sure,” he said.

“W-we could ask him next time we see him,” Hinata said.

“Maybe get some good pointers for holiday dates,” Sakura squealed, tilting her body towards Sasuke, who also ignored her.

Hinata and Naruto exchanged looks at the whole affair and smiled softly before looking away.


	17. December 6th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Did you bring it?" Hinata whispered to Kiba when he came in to the shop.

"Of course! What are friends for?" He smiled broadly at her and passed a small brown bag. "Do I get first go?"

Hinata blushed and scowled. "N-no!"

Ino laughed. "That's for Naruto, duh!"

"Hn," Deidara said. "Do I even want to know what's going on?"

"I think that's my question," Iruka said, coming out with a tray to refill the display case with. He pursed his lips and looked at his employees.

Before anyone could react, Sakura came in with Anko and Raidou. 

"Hey Ru!" Anko called out.

"What are you all doing here...together...?" he asked.

Sakura took off her red hat and fluffed her hair. "I ran into them on my way over."

"You're not on schedule for today..."

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, it's finals. I need all the coffee I can get, and better stuff than campus has. The guys should be here soon too, right Kiba?"

Kiba nodded, and placed a drink order, as did Sakura.

They seemed to linger to wait for their drink.

Iruka couldn't put his finger on it.

He sighed.

"Something's up," he said to Anko, who shrugged. 

"Kids these days?" she offered.

As soon as Iruka went to another part of the shop, she leaned towards the others.

"What's going on?" she whispered loudly.

Ino shook the brown bag at her. "Mistletoe!"

"Ooh, he's going to kill you!" Anko said, laughing. "I'm so in! I'll have to get Gai in here too..."

"These days, it's like a lawsuit waiting to happen," Raidou chimed in. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

Anko punched his shoulder. "Spoil sport."

"Deidara could make us a sign?" Sakura suggested. "Something nice to say that it's optional..."

"And consensual," Hinata added.

They turned to their older teammate, who rolled his eyes.

"I suppose."

"Good!" Ino shouted. "Go! Now!"

"Sasuke is probably coming in to study," Hinata whispered.

"So is Naruto," Kiba said, loudly. He grabbed his coffee quickly. "Sitting down now, don't mind me!"

"Just distract Iruka," Anko suggested. "Unfortunately, we have to head back to the office, but I'll try to drop by later to see what happened." She offered a thumbs up. "Good luck!"

Raidou swatted at her thumb. "You're turning into Gai..."

_____

Back at the office, Anko was swamped with work until their group was leaving for a small work function.

"On a Friday night! This is terrible!" Raidou grumbled.

"For once, I agree," Kurenai said, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "It's December, only parties happen on Fridays."

"This is a most joyful time of year, and a most worthy event! Let us enter with open minds and be prepared to make the most of it!" Gai suggested.

Kakashi sighed. "I can't even sometimes." He took out his phone and swiped around. "Can't you all go without me?" he asked.

"Got a hot date?" Asuma said, fixing Kurenai's scarf.

"Not with this event," Kakashi scowled.

"Or did you strike out with Iruka already?" Genma laughed.

"Word is, it was quite a nice date," Anko said. 

"And you'd know how?" Kakashi frowned.

Anko shrugged. "Iruka said 'none of your business, yet,' which for Iruka means 'pretty damn good.' "

Kakashi couldn't help but have a small smile. He replaced it with a shrug. "Yeah, I guess."

Kurenai rolled her eyes and rang for the elevator.

As they got in, Anko announced a small stop on their way to the main event. Which is how they found themselves outside of Iruka's shop.

"Uh..."

"I mean..."

"Is caffeine this late a good idea?"

Anko rolled her eyes. "Just a quick stop, I forgot something when I came by earlier." She glared at Raidou before he could challenge.

The small group spilled into the shop, which was warm both temperature-wise and due to the holiday lights and decorations. There weren't many people, but Anko did spy a group of the younger people and waved to them, with several, including Naruto and Hinata, waving back.

Sakura conspicously pointed with her eyes to a spot on the ceiling.

Iruka looked up from wiping something down and smiled when he saw the group. He greeted them and blushed slightly when his eyes landed on Kakashi, who gave him a salute.

And tried to hide his own blush.

Anko walked over to a place near the counter and looked around, patting her pockets.

"What's up?" Iruka asked.

"I think I dropped something here, a stylus. Anyone turn it in?"

Iruka looked under the counter. "No, sorry. What's it look like?"

Ignoring that question, she called to her coworkers. "Can you guys look around here?"

As they started to, as well as grumble that "we don't have time for this" and "really, Anko?" she stood up suddenly.

"Oh! There it is!"

They looked to where they assumed she was pointing. That is to say, the floor, but instead she was pointing up.

To the ceiling.

To mistletoe.

Accompanied by a rather cute sign reminding people it is optional, consensual, and to be used wisely.

She didn't wait to see what reactions were.

"Mistletoe!" she shrieked.

"WHAT?!" Iruka replied.

"Gai!" she called, and he joined her to...make use of the mistletoe.

"Who brought this in?" Iruka asked Deidara, who shrugged. Iruka turned to the study group, who suddenly put their heads down. Sasuke, surprisingly, kept his up, watching with a bored look on his face.

"Asuma?" Kurenai sweetly asked, and he obliged.

"Iruka and Kakashi," Anko said in between coughing. Fake coughing, naturally.

"Ah...." Iruka began.

"Maa..." Kakashi said.

"I don't think..."

"I mean...."

"Just do it!" Naruto called out.

"We're not even under it," Iruka argued. He turned to look at Kakashi for help, who shrugged.

"Might as well?" he said, casually advancing to the counter and sticking his hands in his pockets.

Iruka abruptly forgot anyone else was in the shop.

"I suppose..." he said, leaning towards Kakashi, who leaned in. He grabbed the lapels of Kakashi's coat, for balance, and kissed him softly.

And, maybe, for a second or two longer than was appropriate.

Friends cheered, others scoffed.

"Okay, okay, we should go now," Raidou said, before Genma tried to one up anyone under, or around, the mistletoe.

"Bye," Iruka said, more to Kakashi than to anyone else.

They said their goodbyes as they left.

"Was that your first kiss?" Anko asked Kakashi as they turned back onto the street.

"Maa, I don't kiss and tell," he said, leaving her to pout and link arms with Gai.

Back in the shop, Iruka set a plate of cookies down for the study group.

"Whoever brought that....that...in here, I'll forgive. But there better not be any more of it popping up."

"Yes, Iruka," the girls said.

As he left, they turned to each other. 

"Now it's our turn!"


	18. December 9th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka waved from the table he was sat at as Naruto entered the shop. Naruto waved back, and approached the counter where Hinata was working.

Iruka sat back and watched their interaction. Naruto appeared to be ordering a drink, and flirted as he paid. Hinata was blushing as she accepted it and made his drink, and Iruka could see him check her out as her back was turned. She blushed again as she passed a to-go cup to him, which surprised Iruka, as he expected Naruto to join him for a while. 

He couldn't help but ask about it when Naruto had sat at his table, coat hung on the back of his chair.

"Uh, Iruka...it's nothing," Naruto said, scratching his head. "She just...it's...we..." He finally sighed and turned the cup towards Iruka, where he spotted some writing. Before he could make out what it said, the cup was turned back.

"She just wanted to write me a cute note," Naruto murmured.

Iruka smiled. "That's sweet!" He ruffled Naruto's hair. "You're cute together."

"Heh, I know, I'm always cute!" There was the Naruto he knew.

They talked about the shop, that it was doing well, that Iruka was starting to be hopeful for its future, but realistic about it being early days as well.

"Anyway, enough about that. How's everything with you?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto started to tell him about the end of semester, whining about finals and parties he was passing on. Iruka praised him but suspected he wasn't passing on every party....

"So, Christmas? What are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"You don't want to be with your friends?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nah, not that day. It's for family." He leaned in. "And I'm not ready to meet Hinata's dad, her cousin was scary enough the one time I met him."

Iruka laughed. "That's fair. Well, we could do the same thing we usually do? Christmas eve dinner, lazy Christmas morning, gifts, eat too much, pass out? Deidara volunteered to work the 26th, though I'll probably come in to help too, just maybe not as early."

"Sounds great!" Naruto yelled, drawing the attention from others in the shop. Iruka smiled and shrugged, and they turned away.

"And Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

Iruka blushed and frowned. "What about him?"

"Is he coming?"

"I thought we just agreed it's for family...?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, but you're dating, right?"

"Probably as much as you and Hinata are," Iruka said.

"See?"

"You're not spending it with her," Iruka countered.

"Because I want to actually have fun and not be terrified by her dad and/or other family members," Naruto whined. "Kakashi has already met me, and he checks out."

"Because he has a cool phone?" Iruka asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, yes, no," Naruto said. "I mean, yes, he does, and he was nice to me before he knew who I was to you. But he was fun that time, and other times I've seen him. Haven't you guys gone out like a million times already?"

"Twice," Iruka said. "Yesterday was an afternoon date," he said, dreamily.

"See? You're, like, official."

"And you're officially crazy. No one invites a person to Christmas after two dates!"

Naruto waved him off. "You've been meeting for a while, it's just formalities."

Iruka sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's too much. I'd worry about what we did, what we wore, I couldn't wear my favorite Christmas pajamas! What we ate." He began to count on his fingers. "I'd have to get him a gift, and that's just too much to think about." He shook his head. "No, not happening." He glared at Naruto. "I mean it, mister."

Naruto held up his hands in front of him. "Got it, got it, a lot of pressure."

"Good. New topic!" Iruka announced.

___________

However, that conversation didn't stop Naruto from texting Anko to see if she was in the office that day. Which she was.

So, the good quasi-son/nephew/godson he was, he paid her a visit at work.

He whistled as he entered the building and was approved to go up to her floor, and whistled in the elevator, and as he walked down to her office.

Flopping on her sofa, he stretched out.

"Anko, how ya been?"

She kicked her chair back and put her feet up.

"Good...to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? You never come by."

"Aww, can't I visit my favorite fake aunt every now and then?"

"You can, but you don't."

Naruto sighed. "School keeps me busy, you know that."

"And how are your grades?"

"A's and B's," he said, smiling.

She narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh..."

"Okay, okay, mostly B's and like one A. But pretty good, huh?"

She smiled. "That's more like it. Good on you! Did you come for a reward?"

Naruto sat up. "No, but is that an offer?"

She unwrapped candy and threw a still-wrapped one at him. At his head, specifically. 

"You know I always give you awesome gifts, but sure, I'll make it even better. Is that what you came for?"

Naruto chewed the candy and sighed. "No. I need a favor. Or, rather, some help."

Anko looked at him. "Are you in trouble?"

"No! Honest! It's Iruka!"

"Is he in trouble?!"

"No, yes, kinda." Naruto filled her in on Iruka's views and that Naruto still wanted Kakashi invited.

"Hmm," she said, tapping her chin. "Hatake doesn't always 'do' holidays. But he doesn't always go out with people, so Iruka is bringing out something new in him. I guess it doesn't hurt to ask?"

"That's what I tried telling Iruka!" Naruto said, flopping back onto the couch.

"Let's see if he's in," Anko said, picking up her office phone and dialing. "Hey. You busy? I need you to take a look at something real quick." She paused to listen and looked at Naruto, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I know we're in different departments. It's called an outside perspective. You in? No? Don't care, I'm sending it over. Keep an open mind, yeah?" She hung up and smiled at Naruto. 

"I'll walk you to his office."

They stood and walked to a different part, approaching an open door.

"In you go," Anko whispered. "Good luck!"

Naruto smiled nervously at her and knocked on the door as he stood in the entrance. Grey hair turned towards him from the computer screen and tilted to the side curiously.  
"Naruto?"

"Hey Kakashi! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Well, I work here," Kakashi said casually. "Sometimes, at least. Did we hire you?"

"Nah," Naruto said, entering and perching on a chair. "Anko sent me!"

"She did, did she? You must be the...project...she called about."

"Ah, no," Naruto grinned. "Not project, proposal! Have I got one for you!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and slouched in his chair.

Naruto took that as a sign to continue. "You, me, Iruka, Christmas at his place. Whaddya say?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "I'd say, that's quite a big ask. I'd also add that I'm curious why I'm hearing this from you and not Iruka? No offense."

Naruto shrugged. "None taken. He...uh...he's really busy today, and thought it would be good for me to ask. Before he forgot, yeah!"

"And he didn't mention this when I saw him yesterday because...?"

"Uh...he forgot Christmas was coming?"

"Even though we walked around lots of Christmas decorations?"

"Uh....yes?"

Kakashi nodded. "I see." He paused. "I think you're the one inviting me, not him, and that while it's appreciated, I probably shouldn't accept."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "Aww, no, you gotta come! I know he'd really like it, he's just worried that it won't be perfect enough and that you won't have fun! And you have to come, and wear Christmas pajamas with us, and eat cookies and candy while we all open gifts, not that you have to get me a gift, though it would be nice, I mean, who would turn down a gift, right? But we'll eat and laugh and play games and be lazy and you guys are awesome together and he and I are awesome and we'd have an awesome time!"

Kakashi laughed. "Breathe, Naruto." He paused. "I'll consider it, okay?"

"That's great, believe it!" Naruto scribbled down his number and passed it to Kakashi. "Let me know what you decide, but hey, you gotta come, it's going to be great! And I can help you get him a gift!"

"Okay, thanks Naruto." Kakashi looked past him. "You can come in, Anko. Gai. Tenzo."

Three heads peeked into the office before they entered.

"Just looking out for my friends," Anko said, hugging Naruto. 

"A lovely Christmas invitation! So noble, so joyful!" Gai shouted, tears in his eyes.

"Uh...what they said," Tenzo added, looking happy but embarassed.

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't say yes, just maybe. Now everyone get out, I have work to do," Kakashi said.

As they all left, Anko walked Naruto to the elevator.

"That's pretty much a Kakashi yes," she said. "You did good, kid. I'll see you later!"

"Bye, thanks Anko!" Naruto shouted, before he got in the elevator.

And he left whistling louder than before.


	19. December 14th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

“We got them!” Sakura said as she and Ino entered the shop. It was almost time to open, and Iruka looked up at them from finishing setting the tables and chairs just so.

“No tricks this time?” he asked cautiously, remembering The Mistletoe Incident.

Ino took off her matching purple scarf and hat. “No tricks, honest!” She passed a bag to Iruka, who looked inside and smiled.

“Looks great! I can’t believe I forgot to do this, like I did for Halloween!” He pulled out sheets of Christmas and winter themed stickers and placed them on the counter to use.

“We wanted to find extra cutesy love ones for special people,” Sakura sighed. “But nothing like that really exists for this time of year.”

Iruka laughed. “It’s fine, trust me.”

The shop opened a short time later and they were busy keeping shoppers stocked with caffeine and hot chocolate for energy; students looking for that extra boost to help with studying for finals; and friends catching up over tea and other warm drinks.

The stickers were a win, naturally. The kids especially loved them on their to-go hot chocolate cups.

In early afternoon, Ino and Sakura clocked out and grabbed coffee themselves, before settling in to get in some studying too. Deidara came in, taking off his thick woolen gloves and making himself some tea as he started.

The morning rush had died down, but the afternoon post-lunch rush would start soon, and Iruka and Deidara used the time with fewer customers to catch up on life and business.

As they were talking and tidying up, they looked up as the door opened and a familiar face entered.

“Hi, Gai!” Iruka said as he neared the counter. “How are you?”

“I am excellent, thank you for asking!” Gai exclaimed. Deidara coughed, barely suppressing a laugh, and Iruka followed his gaze to a mini-Gai who was, well, standing near real-Gai.

“Hi,” Iruka welcomed the younger man.

“Hello!” was the response. Before the younger man could continue, Gai clapped him on the shoulder. It looked like it would take down anyone else, but the other person merely smiled.

“This is my mentee, Lee. Anko mentioned that you may be in need of help over the holidays and I thought Lee could be a wonderful fit! He is hardworking, responsible, a prime example of youthful joy and energy!”

“Thank you, Gai-sensei!” Lee cried. “I am honored by your words!” He turned to Iruka and bowed, surprising Iruka. “I look forward to learning from you about the wonderful world of hot beverages and customer service!”

Iruka laughed. “Uh, thanks? Um…Lee, why don’t we talk for a few minutes and see what your schedule is like, and I can explain some of what you’d be doing, to see if you’re interested?”

“That would be wonderful!” Lee shouted. 

Iruka and Deidara exchanged looks, and Iruka walked around the counter.

“Good luck, Lee!” Gai boomed. “I will be at the bookstore a block over, find me when you’re done.” He looked at both Iruka and Lee. “No pressure, either way.” And after getting his own drink, he left.

Iruka and Lee sat with tea, decaf for Lee, surprising Iruka, and discussed the same things Iruka had with the girls a few weeks back. Lee kept an amazed but determined look on his face and stated multiple times his “joy” of being able to work at this shop and serving drinks to others. 

Sakura passed by and smiled at Iruka as she went to get a cup of water.

“That’s Sakura, she works here, along with two other students from Konoha U. We get a good number of students in, actually. I wouldn’t be surprised if you find you know some of them.”

For once, Lee was speechless.

“She works here?” Lee asked, and Iruka nodded.

“Uh…” Iruka said, at a loss of what to say, as Lee looked like he had stars, no, hearts, in his eyes. “I’m not sure if you’ll be working with her a ton at first, she’s travelling during winter break soon.”

Iruka said some other things that he was sure were lost on Lee. He sighed and cleared this throat, catching Lee’s attention again.

“I am truly sorry!” Lee shouted, embarrassed.

Iruka laughed and waved it off. “It’s fine. Let’s talk scheduling, hmm?”

_______

At their table, Ino and Sakura put their heads together and giggled.

“Isn’t he ‘unique’?” Ino said.

“I know! I think he stared at me the entire time I was getting water, and all the way back here.” Sakura said.

“Maybe he loves you! Maybe you’ll marry him instead of Sasuke!”

“You wish, Ino-pig!”


	20. December 15th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi parked his car and got out, pulling his blue scarf tighter over the lower half of his face.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked a short distance. The air was cold, the sun was bright. All in all, a nice morning.

He stepped off the path and the frozen ground crunched under his feet as he continued to walk, stopping a few minutes later.

In front of the headstones of some of his best friends.

Kakashi sighed heavily, out of being unhappy that they were gone rather than feeling that this was a chore, and began to catch them up on his life.

After a bit, he paused and toed the ground.

“I know I haven’t been out as much as I’d like to, it’s been a week since I was here last.” He scratched the back of his head. “Work’s just been busy, but that’s no excuse. I….I just have a lot on my mind. And it’s hard, not having you guys here in person, it’s always hard. I could just really use some help, you know? This Iruka guy, he’s great. And I came out here just before our date last week...remember how nervous I was leaving you guys to go meet up with him?” Kakashi laughed. “I didn’t have to be, it was fine.”

He told his friends about the mistletoe, and Naruto’s visit and invitation.

“I’m just not sure what to do. I’d like to go, I think. Yeah, I’m used to spending Christmas at home with Pakkun, but being with people so easy to be with, it could be fun.” Another sigh. “I just don’t know I deserve it. Any of it. Or if it will last.” He scratched his chin.

“Iruka didn’t invite me himself, does that mean anything? Naruto said he’s worried it wouldn’t be good enough for me or that I won’t like it. I guess we’ve both got early dating jitters.” Kakashi laughed again. “I remember when you guys had those. Obito, you were so nervous you almost threw up before your first few dates. I think you did once, didn’t you? And Rin, you told me you kept checking the time all day because you were always worried you’d lose track of time and be late.”

Kakashi looked away for a few minutes, then returned his gaze to the headstones.

“I don’t want to screw this up, I guess. Any words of wisdom?”

He was silent in reflection for a period of time.

“Yeah, I know. Well, wish me luck.” 

And with a final glance and gentle touch to the stones, he turned and headed back to his car.


	21. December 17th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

“Another hot date tonight, huh?” Anko commented to Kakashi as she and Kurenai passed him closing the door to his office. Kurenai smiled gleefully as they all walked to the elevator.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Oh come off it, Iruka told me.” The other eyebrow joined Kakashi’s first and Anko shook her head. “Not like, told me told me. I invited him to join us for last minute shopping and he said he was busy, and I bullied him to tell me. Well,” she said, scrunching her nose. “He didn’t tell me exactly, but I know Iruka-code.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and Kurenai cooed as she struggled to button her coat over her baby bump.

“How exciting! This must be at least date number three, right?”

Kakashi fidgeted with his jacket.

“Ooh, it is date number three! You guys are taking your time!”

“It’s not ‘date number three,’ for your information,” he said, sighing. “It’s just formal date number three. We’ve had a few small dates since the second one, we’re just both a little busy right now.”

The women smiled and exchanged looks. as they got on the elevator.

“You know what happens on the third date,” Anko whispered loudly to Kurenai.

“Honestly,” Kakashi said, slightly blushing and grateful it was just them in the elevator. “How old are you?”

Anko shrugged. “Old enough to know what you guys are getting up to tonight!”

“Child,” he muttered.

“No pressure,” Kurenai said, patting his shoulder. “Asuma and I didn’t follow those rules either. Anyway,” she said, changing the subject. “Holiday shopping, are you all done?”

Kakashi laughed. “More like, have I started?”

“Kakashi!” Kurenai whined. “Our office Christmas party and secret Santa are in three days! You have to have something for it!”

“Plus for Iruka,” Anko added. “Something good,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

They exited the elevator.

“Understood,” Kakashi said, saluting as he parted ways. “Maybe I can get Iruka to help me get my office gift tonight?”

“You better!” Anko called out after him.

__________

Kakashi entered a warm restaurant that was about a twenty minute walk from his office. He had been glad for the excuse to get some exercise in and try to calm his nerves, which had only been made worse by the discussion in the elevator.

“Kakashi!” Iruka called out, waving from a counter seat.

Kakashi waved back and headed over after giving his coat to a woman near the front.

“Yo,” he greeted Iruka as he took a seat, and Iruka bumped his shoulder with his own in greeting.

“Nice place,” Kakashi said, looking around. Ichiraku’s was a nice place, cozy but large, nicely decorated but not too formal or casual. 

“Yep!” Iruka agreed. “Naruto and I have been coming here for years.”

Before he could continue, an older man came over and greeted him.

“Teuchi! How are you?”

“I’m well, Iruka, it’s good to see you! You’re so busy being a business owner, I know what that’s like,” the man laughed, and looked at Kakashi. “And you brought someone who’s not Naruto! And on a weeknight, I know what that means!” The man looked like he was going to say something else but a younger woman called out.

“Dad! Stop embarrassing Iruka!”

“Thanks, Ayame!” Iruka said, blushing deeply.

“Kids these days,” Teuchi said, shaking his head. He clapped Iruka on his shoulder. “I’ll get going, don’t mind an old man being happy. I’ll send over some sake, on the house.” He left before they could thank him, and Iruka turned back to Kakashi.

“Sorry about that,” he said, hoping his blush would die down. “I guess Naruto and I come here so much we’re like family.”

Kakashi laughed. “Looks like a fun family.”

They ordered ramen and enjoyed the food and drink, talking about life, winter events, the upcoming holidays.

“You haven’t bought your secret Santa? Kakashi! It’s like a few days away!” Iruka said with a look of horror on his face.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “Maa…what can I say? I’ve been getting lost in the path of life?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “A, I don’t believe that. And B, it doesn’t matter. You need a gift! I know what we’re doing after this.”

“If we must,” Kakashi fake-sighed.

Iruka glared at him but laughed. “I feel like I just played into your hands. This was part of your plan, wasn’t it?” He got a shrug in response and felt vindicated.

“Hmph,” Iruka said. “I’ll help you but I have some conditions that need to be met.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue. “One, we go to the Konoha Christmas Village at some point tonight. And two, you buy me a cup of mulled wine,” Iruka said smiling.

“I think I can make those happen,” Kakashi agreed.

They were putting on their scarfs and coats near the front door when a voice shouted out.

“Iruka! Kakashi!”

They turned in the direction, to see Naruto had come in. 

“Better start making extra ramen,” they heard Ayame call out to the kitchen, and Iruka shook his head.

“Told you we come here often,” he said to Kakashi. “I’m surprised and unsurprised to see you here, Naruto.”

“I could say the same about you,” the blond said, then grinned at Kakashi. “Date night, huh?”

Both older men blushed slightly.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said. “Iruka introduced me to here.”

“Whaddya think? Good, right? Only the best ramen in Konoha! Maybe even the country! Or the world!”

Kakashi laughed. “It’s definitely good.” He looked at Iruka. “We’ll have to come back for sure,” and Iruka smiled warmly at him before looking back at Naruto.

“We have to go, date night continues with helping him finish his Christmas shopping. Or, rather, start. Can you believe him?”

Naruto shrugged but turned towards Kakashi. “Iruka starts in, like, the summer, and finishes his shopping by the beginning of the month. So don’t mind him.”

“I can hear you,” Iruka said.

“I know,” Naruto said cheerfully. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again.

“N-Naruto! Oh, and Iruka!”

“Hi Hinata,” Iruka greeted, and Kakashi nodded. Iruka looked between Naruto and Hinata.

“Hey Hinata!” Naruto shouted and punched the air. “Tuesday ramen date night, believe it!”

Hinata blushed so hard Iruka was afraid for her.

Iruka smiled at Kakashi. “I guess we should have called it that too…”

Kakashi shook his head. “And yet I didn’t get the title and fist bump,” he said dramatically.

“Come on,” Iruka pushed him towards the door. “You’re still on Santa’s naughty list for taking too long to do your shopping. Have a good night you two!”

As they stepped outside Kakashi patted a pocket. 

“I think I left something inside, I’ll be right back. You start walking, I’ll catch up in a sec.”

He ran back in and tapped Naruto, who was pointing Hinata towards the restroom.

“Naruto…”

“Oh, hey Kakashi! What’s up? Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, just wanted to talk for a moment since you’re here.”

“Oh, okay….?”

“Uh, Christmas,” Kakashi said nervously.

Naruto grinned broadly. “You’re coming, right? I knew it!”

“I’m still not a hundred percent sure, if Iruka doesn’t mention it….”

Naruto cut him off. “It’s fine, he’d love to have you. Text me and I’ll tell you all about it, what to bring, how to dress, when to show up. I’ll make sure his place is clean and he’s not embarrassed. Too much.”

“He might kill us both,” Kakashi suggested.

Naruto pursed his lips. “It’s possible. But then he’ll thank us. You,” he said, poking Kakashi, “need to show up with an awesome gift.”

“Part of what tonight is for, hoping he’ll give me some ideas,” Kakashi said, seeing Hinata make her way back to them and nodding towards her. “Catch you later, have fun!”  
With that he left and jogged down the block, catching up with Iruka in no time.

“Everything ok?” he asked.

Kakashi put an arm around his shoulder and smiled. “Never better!”


	22. December 21st

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

“Dei, are you and Ino ok by yourselves for a bit?” Iruka asked, wiping his hands off.

“Hn, sure.”

“Great!” Iruka smiled and looked at his phone. “I have to run and pick something up, I’ll be back soon!”

“Something special?” Ino asked. “For someone special?”

“Yes,” Iruka sighed, blushing.

“As special as us? Your favorite employees?”

“You’re all my favorite employees, and yes, I already got your gifts. This is….for someone else.”

“Just say it’s for Kakashi already,” Deidara said. “No need to play coy with us. Now go.”

He shooed Iruka out, who shouted thanks as he pulled on his coat and scarf.

“That’s sweet,” Ino sighed. “I hope Sasuke is getting me something special.”

Deidara rolled his eyes. “You need to get over him. Like Naruto got over Sakura.”

“Oh please,” Ino huffed. “He didn’t really have a chance. Sakura just sees him as a good friend, like a brother-type. I’m glad he hit it off with Hinata.”

“Speaking of,” Deidara said, nodding towards the door where Hinata had just come in.

"You're not on the schedule," Ino said, checking a clipboard.

"N-no," Hinata said, fluffing her hair after removing her hat. "Just meeting Naruto here before meeting up with some of the guys."

"Are we still on for tonight?" Ino asked, passing Hinata a tea.

"Yep!"

"Celebrating finals!" Ino sighed. "I can't wait!"

"Believe it!" Naruto said, entering. "And I'm pretty sure my grades went up, too!"

"Looks like someone is a good influence on you," Deidara said, nodding towards Hinata, who blushed slightly.

She went to sit with Naruto, and Ino and Deidara kept up with the flow of customers.

Before long, Iruka was back, a large brown paper bag in his hands.

"No peeking," he said as Ino craned her neck towards it. She sighed and stuck her tongue out.

"What if I need ideas?"

"Ask your friends?" he suggested, and returned Naruto and Hinata's waves.

Later on, he turned towards Ino.

"I hear it's a big night?"

She smiled and twirled her ponytail. "The biggest! We're celebrating the end of the semester, and a bit of Christmas spirit too. Though, we may meet up Christmas eve, we haven't decided."

Iruka leaned against the counter. "Want to head out a bit early?"

"For real?" 

He nodded.

"Extra time to get ready! Yes! Thank you, Iruka! I'm going to call Sakura and tell her to come over soon!"

Just after she left, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke entered and got to-go drinks.

"Congratulations on surviving another semester!" Iruka praised them, and they thanked him.

"Who's ready to party!" Naruto shouted, joining them and swinging an arm over Kiba's shoulders.

"Last minute shopping first, then we party," Shikamaru yawned. "I still need one more gift."

"Me too, my sister," Kiba said.

"Aww, okay, fine. But not too long I hope!"

Iruka waved them off, then called Naruto back.

"Here," he said, passing Naruto some money. "Have a good night tonight, you deserve it."

"Iruka, thanks! You're the best!" Naruto said, grabbing him for a strong hug.

Iruka laughed. "I'll call you in a day or two to finalize Christmas."

"Believe it!"

Iruka laughed again and felt his phone vibrate. He checked it and smiled, a text from Kakashi, returning one he sent earlier.

K: My head hurts  
I: Good hurt or bad?  
K: Is there a difference?  
K: Too much alcohol  
I: Free alcohol's a bitch  
K: You're telling me. Still, it was fun. Wish I could've brought you  
I: I appreciate it, but it was a work thing, no worries  
K: What did you get up to?  
I: A fun night in pajamas watching Elf, eating instant ramen  
K: Sounds fun  
I: It was :)   
I: How did the gift exchange go?  
K: Good, my gift was a hit  
I: You mean MY gift  
K: Maybe :-P  
I: Get anything good?  
K: A nice bottle of wine. I look forward to sharing it with you  
I: Me too!  
K: ….just not tonight, only water for me  
I: Lol! I'll call you when I close up to see if you're feeling better, maybe for some company  
K: Can't wait!


	23. December 23rd

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"It's fine, Anko," Iruka said on the phone as he entered the shop. "I know you're going out of town with Gai, we'll exchange gifts when you get back."

He hung up and greeted Deidara and Ino.

"All set for the holidays?"

"I have some art to work on, a commission piece," Deidara said, making drinks.

"Dei! That's great! Ino?"

"All set. We're having a family party, we always throw one with a few other families we've known for ages." She helped pass drinks. "Happy holidays!"

"What about you?" she asked Iruka.

"Naruto is coming over, same thing we always do on Christmas. Laze around, eat too much."

She sighed. "Sometimes I want that, a lazy day."

"It's winter break," Iruka said. "I hope you get time to do that! Keep me posted about the scheduling, with Lee coming on board we have some flexibility."

She hugged Iruka and ran to take orders.

____________

At the office, Kurenai walked around in a red sweater with white trim, passing out cards and candy canes. "I'm off the rest of the year, so wanted to stop by now," she said to everyone.

"Bet you'll keep Asuma busy," Genma said, nodding at her growing stomach.

She laughed. "He'll be busy with Sarutobi family traditions, I get to put my feet up and rest and eat."

"Can I come?" Raidou asked, passing them. "Sounds fun!"

She poked her head in Kakashi's office and threw a candy cane at his head. He caught it and she frowned.

"Don't work too late today or tomorrow," she said.

"No promises."

"Aren't you spending time with Iruka?"

He sighed. "I haven't decided. Naruto invited me, but Iruka didn't mention it."

"It's a weird time, you're dating early, he may not have wanted to scare you off," Kurenai said, thinking. "You'll have to tell me what happens!"

Kakashi nodded and pulled out his phone.

He hit a few buttons and held it to his ear.

"Naruto? Yeah, I'm game for Christmas."

He cringed and held the phone from his ear as Naruto started shouting about how happy he was and how exciting and fun it would be.

"What am I signing up for?" he muttered to himself.


	24. December 25th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Merry Christmas!" Naruto shouted when Iruka opened the door.

"Shh, Naruto! It's late, and I don't want to wake my neighbors. Is it even Christmas?"

"Yep, it said midnight just before Sasuke dropped me off!" Naruto entered the apartment and set his bags down, hanging his coat up.

"Sasuke dropped you off?" Iruka asked, an eyebrow raised, then yawned.

"Yeah, a bunch of us met to hang out one last time before we all get together on New Year's eve. I mean, I'll probably see some of them before then, but not like a big hang out. Speaking of which," he said, scratching the back of his head. "You know how I said I wasn't seeing Hinata on Christmas?" Iruka nodded. "Well, uh, turns out she invited me to stop by at night, like for dessert. Is it okay?"

Iruka smiled. "Of course it is!"

"Great! And, are you sure you don't want to invite Kakashi? Even for a bit?"

Iruka frowned slightly. "I wouldn't know how to be on Christmas so soon, it's kind of intimate and what if he's used to something different for Christmas?" He stifled another yawn. "Now let's get to bed or Santa may not stop by."

"Iruka! You know I'm too old for that!" Naruto said, but tried to glance at the tree.

Iruka laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

_____

He was surprised to find Naruto jumping on the bed to wake him.

"It's Christmas, Iruka! Wakey wakey!"

"Good thing I love you or I'd kill you," Iruka responded. He stretched and smiled.

Only to be hit in the face with clothing.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling it off his face.

"New pajamas," Naruto said, showing his off, a black fleece onesie with a hood, and white snowflakes across the upper arm and ankles.

"Why do we need new pajamas?" Iruka asked, looking at his. It was a two piece set in a dark blue and green plaid, with semi-loose fitted pants and a button-down collared pajama top, nothing crazy.

Naruto shrugged. "Why not? I saw these and thought it would be a nice change, we're due for new ones. It's only been like, what, six years?"

Iruka laughed. "I guess." He started to change as Naruto left.

"You should shower first."

"What?" Iruka asked.

"You know, be clean to put on new pajamas. It's a thing."

Iruka shook his head and made his bed. "I guess," he said to himself. He texted Kakashi to say Merry Christmas and headed to the bathroom.

A short period of time later, he emerged clean and in new pajamas, and smiling from the response from Kakashi. He raised his arms. "What do you think?"

Naruto looked up from his phone. "I like it!"

"Well, I have all the usual foods we get for Christmas, plus extra junk, and some vegetables if I can convince you to eat them. And dinner shouldn't take long, I guess we'll eat around 4?"

"Sounds good!" Naruto said, and they started to make breakfast, setting down in front of the television to eat and watch Christmas movies.

It was about two o'clock when there was a knock on the door.

Iruka frowned and looked at Naruto. "Are your friends stopping by?"

Naruto shrugged and shook his head. "Nah, but I'll get it."

Iruka froze as he heard a familiar voice at the door, and a familiar shock of silver hair entered.

"Merry Christmas?" Kakashi said, giving an unsure smile.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked, blinking. "You're here? Why?"

"I, uh, invited him. A while ago," Naruto said. "I know you'd want him here but would make a fuss about it and not be yourself..."

"So you invited him behind my back and left me to be surprised? And not a good surprise," Iruka said. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that, Kakashi. It's of course nice to see you, I just didn't expect...and I'm not really ready to have guests...I mean, I'm in pajamas and it's the afternoon, for god's sake!" He stood. "Let me just change."

"Maa, you don't need to. I was briefed ahead of time," Kakashi said, and took off his coat, to reveal he was in dark blue pajamas similar to Iruka's, and with his initials monogrammed on them.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "Are you kidding me? Naruto told you to wear pajamas?" Kakashi and Naruto nodded and Iruka shook his head.

"I can't believe this. Well, make yourself at home, I guess..."

A little bit later, Naruto left the living room to call Hinata, leaving Kakashi and Iruka on the couch together.

"This is still such a surprise," Iruka said.

"I know, I wasn't sure about coming, but he talked me into it."

Iruka laughed. "He's good for that. I like your pajamas."

"I like yours too," Kakashi said, his fingers grazing Iruka's collar. He leaned in a bit. "Gives me a preview of what you're like in the mornings."

Iruka blushed. "Play your cards right and you might find out sooner than later."

"Oh? Really?"

Iruka bit his lip. "Naruto is going to Hinata's later, I doubt he's coming back here after."

Kakashi smiled. "Perhaps I'll be too tired to drive home, and will need to crash here."

"Hmm, perhaps."

__________

Later, Iruka was cooking in the kitchen when Naruto walked in, passing Kakashi on his way out.

"New pajamas for no particular reason, huh?" Iruka asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I knew you'd be embarassed to be in your usual pajamas, but this way you might not kill me as fast."

Iruka laughed. "You're something else, you know that?"

Before they knew it, dinner was eaten and they were resting in the living room with tea, a cake and some cookies on the coffee table.

"Big plans for New Year's?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Yeah, me and the gang are going to a party at Choji's family's, it's supposed to be a big deal. What about you guys?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi. "I don't know, we haven't talked about it."

"My work is throwing a party for it, you could come," Kakashi said to Iruka. "Fancy dress, fancy food."

"That would be nice," Iruka said, smiling. "If you're sure...?"

"Of course!"

"Iruka, I'm jealous, you'll have to tell me all about it!" Naruto said. "Look at you, becoming your own boss, opening your own business, and going to fancy places. You're growing up so fast!"

Iruka and Kakashi laughed, and Iruka threw a pillow at Naruto.

"Should we introduce Kakashi to game night and get in a few rounds before you have to go?"

"Believe it!"

And so, Kakashi found himself playing a few card games, a few video games, and a few "guess the song" challenges on youtube.

Naruto was out of breath from dancing and laughing, and checked his phone. "I better start heading out, don't want to get there too late."

He left the room and returned in regular clothes a few minutes later.

"You get to see your girlfriend in nice, normal clothes, and I had to see my boyfriend in pajamas?" Iruka pouted.

"You'd be good looking in anything," Kakashi said, and Naruto laughed.

"I need to remember that line."

Iruka and Kakashi walked him to the door and said goodbye, helping him carry a few bags. Kakashi passed him a card-sized envelope.

"Just a small Christmas gift, nothing crazy," he said, and Naruto thanked him.

When they had closed the door, Iruka turned to him.

"That was sweet," he said, smiling.

"It was the least I could do," Kakashi said. "I have something for you, too," he whispered.

Iruka was surprised. "You do?" Kakashi nodded. "The man who waits for forever to buy gifts has something for me?"

"I'm hurt!"

Irua laughed. "You deserve it. Anyway," he said, walking to his tree. "I have something for you too," he said, pulling out a wrapped box from under it.

Kakashi opened it to find a copy of the Icha Icha movie on dvd, and some warm socks.

"I, uh, didn't really know what to get you, since we're still kind of in early days. But I remembered you talking about the books, and that your feet get cold sometimes..."

"It's perfect," Kakashi said, and passed him a gift bag, which Iruka opened to find a nice sweater.

"Kakashi! This is too nice!"

"Maa, I thought it would look nice on you. You can wear it out on our next date," he said, winking at Iruka. They relaxed into each other, and Kakashi reached for his phone. "One more gift," he said swiping around a bit. He showed Iruka the screen.

"A hotel reservation?" Iruka asked, his brow wrinkling.

"For New Year's eve, with a late check out," Kakashi said. "For the party, to make it more special."

"Kakashi, you're spoiling me," Iruka said, looking at the screen again. "That's one of the fanciest places in Konoha!"

"And work is covering it, if it helps. I'll expense it, no problem. Don't get me wrong," he said, looking around. "Your place is really nice, but why not make a big night of it?"

Iruka smiled. "I can't say no to that, admittedly." He pulled Kakashi in for a soft kiss. "Merry Christmas, and thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Iruka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!


	25. December 31st

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka flipped over the shop's sign. "Sorry, we're closed." He added a second sign, thanking customers for their support and that they would see them in the new year, reopening on the second.

Smiling, he turned back into the shop, seeing his employees finish cleaning up. 

When everything was done and neat, they sat together at a table, hot beverages in hand.

"I hope you don't lose too much business being closed like this," Sakura said.

Iruka smiled. "We're in a businessy area, so I doubt it. But it's worth it anyway. We all get time off! And thanks to you guys coming in today on your winter break."

"Of course!" Ino and Hinata said.

"A most wondrous occassion!" Lee shouted, and the group laughed.

"Thanks for being with me on this crazy ride," Iruka said to his team. "Especially you, Dei, you've been a huge part of all this."

"Hn. It's the least I could do."

"Thanks for taking a chance on three girls who only had experience drinking coffee," Ino said, laughing.

"And for the gifts," Hinata added.

"It was the least I could do," Iruka said, copying Deidara. He raised his cup. "Have a fun but safe time tonight, everyone.

Have a very happy new year, I can't wait to see you next year!"

They raised their cups and joined him in toasting.

__________

"Yes, Anko," Iruka said into his phone. "Kakashi is picking me up in a few minutes. I can't wait to see pictures from your Christmas trip with Gai! I'll see you tonight!" He hung up, checked his bag, and checked his apartment was good to go, just in time for Kakashi to call to let him know he was outside.

As Iruka entered the car, Kakashi was on the phone himself. He gave Iruka a close-eyed smile as he talked.

"Yeah, okay. Yes. I look forward to meeting her, assuming you haven't made her up. Kidding! Not really. Gotta go."

He leaned towards Iruka and pecked his cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

As they drove to the hotel, Kakashi filled him in.

"That was Genma, checking I had actually woken up and would be on time tonight."

Iruka laughed. "It's still early, it's not even dinner time!"

"Maa, what can I say? My reputation precedes me."

"You're not late when you're with me." Iruka glanced at him. "At least, not yet."

"It's still early," Kakashi teased. "And he said he met someone at Christmas. Or after Christmas, I'm not sure. He was out with Raidou and they ran into an old friend of Raidou's, who was also there with a friend, and now they have dates for tonight. Supposedly."

Iruka punched his arm but laughed. "Be nice!"

They arrived and checked into the hotel, and took time to relax.

After a while, Iruka checked the time. "We should start getting ready, can't have you running late to your own party!"

"Or," Kakashi said, pulling Iruka to him. "We stay here all night...."

"We are staying here all night," Iruka laughed. "Let's shower and get dressed so we can party first."

Kakashi sighed. "You're no fun," he said.

"I'm so much fun!" Iruka called out from the bathroom. "That's why you invited me tonight."

"Maybe I just wanted to ply you with fancy food and drink?"

"I'll take it."

____________

As they were about to head down to the ballroom, Iruka's phone rang.

"New ringtone?" Kakashi asked, tying his own tie.

"Naruto changed what his is on my phone, it's the new song from a ninja show we watch." Iruka checked, then showed Kakashi the screen.

"Aren't they cute?"

Naruto had sent a picture of himself and Hinata, dressed for the night. She was in a flattering dark colored cocktail dress, and he was in a black shirt and pants, with an orange tie.

"Nice," Kakashi agreed. "That tie is something else, though."

Iruka laughed. "Yeah, but it's his favorite. Let's send them a picture back!"

And so they took a picture in the mirror themselves, Kakashi with one arm around Iruka, who was taking the picture. Kakashi was in a charcoal grey suit, with a black shirt that was open at the top, and Iruka was in a forest green suit, with a white shirt and dark tie.

He took the picture and sent it to Naruto, showing it to Kakashi.

"Looking good," Kakashi said.

"Back at ya," Iruka agreed, putting his phone away. "Shall we?"

"I suppose," Kakashi sighed and they left the room, heading down the hallway to the elevator. "I'm glad you're here tonight."

"Because these are no fun for you, being around people, celebrating, being normal?" Iruka teased.

"You know me so well!" Kakashi said, and Iruka laughed. "I get to spend it with you, and I'm guaranteed a kiss at midnight."

"Why wait?" Iruka said, leaning up towards Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled into the kiss, and hugged Iruka.

"Here's to a good end to this year, and to an even better next year!"

"Believe it!" Iruka added, making Kakashi laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!
> 
> Thanks for reading this! See you with many more stories in 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcomed! Suggestions/requests too!


End file.
